


Tales from the Library

by Hcdragoncat



Category: Dont forget the Stars, Toybunnies
Genre: 18+, Azael belongs to The.voidking, DO NOT READ UNLESS OF AGE, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Respective Characters belong to Toybunnies, Sal belongs to CosmicOrios, Sex, Smut, This is a work of fanfiction, Toybunnies - Freeform, Will update tags as i see fit, f/m - Freeform, mature content, one shots, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcdragoncat/pseuds/Hcdragoncat
Summary: A series of oneshots surrounding the reader  and of Toybunnies characters and other characters (when I add them in) viewer discretion is advised.
Relationships: Ark - Relationship, Azael - Relationship, Brutus - Relationship, Evangaline, Karma - Relationship, Sal - Relationship, Will update when adding, one shots - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus Chapter first !

He was here again. Between the dusty pages and the large volumes of paper you saw him. The right hand man to the ruler of Hell. And one of the most powerful beings in all of Hell. Brutus. Everyone in the city told you to steer clear, that this creature had no feelings, but as you watched him delicately turn the pages in the small book in his hands you were doubting that claim very much. It had surprised you when he first appeared at the Library. You had been working here for several months now since your fall. It wasn’t like the libraries of your mortal life you remembered those quite vividly. This was more or less… like a used shop of books. There were books from everywhere- bargain books, sketchbooks, textbooks, waterlogged books, broken spined mass markets, hardcover, soft cover, children’s books and even some notebooks that looked like someone had snatched a college kids notes between exams. The librarian had offered you a job at book keeping as the last assistant had been devoured by several crocodilians. It was a funny memory now that you looked back. And the strangest interview of your life. But at the time you had been terrified.

The librarian, a tall wendigo who called themselves VaRo, had seen you on the street corner, grabbed you, and demanded you work for them. You had been ready to pull the knife from the cusp of your boot until they said that. “What?” You couldn’t believe your ears. The wendigos head shook like a tree in a gale and it’s eyes were wide. You had been expecting to be eaten- you had seen it happen on the very first day of your new life here. But this wendigo -It looked as if they hadn’t slept in days. They didn’t look hungry. Just. Desperate. “Please… I can’t do any of my own reading because there’s so much to do… please.” And wise, smart you had taken one look at those eyes and the sharp teeth and had agreed. You weren’t gonna say _no_ to a nine foot tall behemoth of a creature who was practically holding you hostage. So you took the job like any smart person would do. You hadn’t know what you were getting yourself into when you had said yes. But now- the job was intensely diffrent then a normal book shop or library from the mortal world. The demons here were a mix of crowds. Some respected the laws of the library- this ramshackle little building with too many rooms, leaky roofs and a bathroom that sounded like Lucifer himself was screaming from its depths (you refused to go in there). Most of the denizens of Hell couldnt read- a shock to you.

But VaRo didn’t seem to care about encouraging literacy. “I’m just thankful I can have my books.” She would say when you proposed a corner of the library to be dedicated to beginning reader novels and phonics guides. So- you had traipsed through the library yourself, snatching up what you could remember from your days as a kindergartener and a first grader- thankful that some demon who had gone up to hell had grabbed a handful of “this is” books. They still looked in good condition too and, since VaRo wasn’t stopping you, you dedicated a corner of the Library to learning to read. Many demons were attracted to this section of the library- (it was also the spot that leaked the least when it rained) and it gladdened you to see how many were flipping through the books and slowly following the pronunciations. You had noticed Brutus several times and most times was when no other demons or fallen mortals were not inside the library. VaRo had also kept clear. “He likes his space that one does. Don’t question him if he takes a book just let him have it.” The Wendigo warned, the spectacles on her face looking ridiculous in the light- so small and dainty for such a skull visage. “Why not?”

VaRo had sighed and pointed to a cracked beam that was barely hanging on by mere timbers. “That’s the last place I saw my assistant. Brutus impaled then and other demons devoured bits of their body.”

“Wait I thought they got devoured?” 

“They did. Just - after Brutus had thrown them into the beam.”

“Why did he do that? What could have triggered him?”

VaRo sighed. “I believe their last words were “how can I help you?”

You stayed clear of Brutus. He was a demon that even VaRo wouldn’t go toe to toe with. Or more or less, a demonic Angel. Other demons however- well it was hell. Drawing dicks in manuscripts and doing coke in the common rooms- those were common things. It was your job to police them- or threaten them with the librarian. You wore a special whistle, a silver one that matched that of a dogs. VaRo had given it to you on your first day saying simply, “any troublemakers - blow.” You hadn’t had to use it. Yet. But today you might have to.

Near the hulking form of the Angel were a squadron of lesser more destructive imps. They were the mischief to the madness of much of this place. And they were taking a book and pissing on it. “HEY!” You shouted at them. They turned and squealed, dropping the book with the clatter. “Run it’s the assistant bitch!” One of them screeched. Another pushed over and toppled a shelf full of old tomes. They chortled and you felt anger pulse in you. You pulled the whistle from around your neck- pissing in a book was too far- and destruction to property- TOO MUCH. You blew. 

VaRo was beside you in an instant, eyes glowing red within that white skull. “WHERE?” You would have been more scared if you hadn’t noticed VaRo was also holding her favorite pen- a stupidly fluffy pink thing. _Still VaRo, not a scary nightmare come to eat me._ You pointed at the imps. And VaRo had them in her grip faster then you could blink.

“VANDALS OF THE LIBRARY WILL BE PUNISHED. ASSISTANT. RECORD THE DAMAGES AND LOSS. I WILL DEAL WITH THEM.” VaRo melted into the shadows again, as quickly as she had appeared. You grumbled curses. How disgusting! The stupid idiots had to go and piss on a textbook of philosophy- one of the harder things to get into the library( for some WEIRD REASON) and now- now - you had to report the damages.

“Ugh.. why..? The books did nothing wrong. I’d rather they go piss on the wall. At least I can clean that. I can’t fix a book.” You muttered. The paper was ruined, the scent overwhelming. The poor book- Then you heard a breath. You looked up. You had forgotten all about the other denizen in the room. The angel had closed his book and had placed himself before you. He was towering, his corrupted edges so close to your own legs and arms. His face, forever veiled in the shadow of his wings, stared down at you. He was all blacks and whites and red. He looked over you, tapping a talon on his crossed arms.

“You disturbed my reading time.”

Shit. This was the one denizen in hell you weren’t supposed to piss off. The one that could throw you into a beam and leave you to die. He would kill you. The certainty of it made your knees knock. And he had complained. You tried to cover your ass. 

“I-I’m sorry sir. I have to report vandals.” You held the whistle loosely about your throat. You knew VaRo, for all her faults, liked you. But she would never be able to help you now. It still gave you hope though and you gripped the edges of the whistle tightly“ It’s part of my job.” 

“Hmm.” The angel commented. Then- he picked up the overturned bookshelf and began to replace the books on it. You stood there- shocked. He moved with the efficiency of a machine, matching the books to the exact slots they had been on before. You reached over, embarrassed but unwilling to try and stop him. If you said another word to him he may snap you in half. So you quietly passed him books and he placed them up on the shelves in perfect alphabetical order. Brutus was moving the books by subject and category as if from memory. When the last book had been picked up- and you had placed the ruined book in a bag for garbage(and to try and record the title to replace) Brutus was standing over you again. He motioned you with the hand of his corrupted arm, two fingers curling.

“Follow me.” His voice brokered no argument. And VaRo hadn’t come back -you would have liked to at least let her know that you were going to be butchered and you wouldn’t be able to help her with her crochet skills anymore. You followed the hulking creature, dread in your stomach. His feet clacked against the wood as he turned down halls and rooms with an ease that startled you. _He must have been coming here for years … he’s gonna know the perfect place to stash a body._ You saw other beings in the Halls and rooms look up. And look quickly away. Brutus led you on, and you wished you could run. You should run. But - he was nine feet tall. More then that. Almost ten. That corrupted arm, the one he kept to the side and always away, looked like a mace with fingers. He stopped and you almost ran into his leg- you were in a dusty portion of the library- one that VaRo hadn’t shown you yet. The dust had collected in terrifying amounts, and you thought that this would be an ok place to die. You could decompose with the books in peace. The corrupted angel turned and you flinched as that corrupted hand hovered over your face. 

“I can’t Kill you.” He growled. He sounded bored, as if it had been your fault he had to take you on a gods know how long journey to a dusty room. “The librarian will be without a assistant and that will hinder me in the long run.”

What? “So you aren’t going to kill me?” You couldn’t believe your luck. The scariest being in the whole of hell was … sparing you? Brutus gave a noncommittal grunt at your voice. Then his other hand- the uncorrupted one hand grabbed you and threw you onto the dusty desk. You fell with a gasp of air, startled. You scrambled to get up to run but that hand- that mace of a hand, was over your head again.You froze, those spikes inches from your skin. Then that hand moved. 

Brutus growled, fingers dipping against your clothes. They barely touched your clothing before they tore away. What- what was he doing?!? His voice was thunder over your head and you looked up. Brutus wings were pulled away, eyes staring at your exposed flesh as if he was calculating the prospect of weather. He seemed… mildly interested but nonplused as you tried to cover your chest up. His none corrupted hand pulled your arms away from your chest. “No. I want to see.” You couldn’t help but shake as that currupted hand cut further down, parting your pants with ease. You were left with nothing but the shred of your clothes and underwear. And his face body language suggested he was repulsed by this. “Pha- I hate this-“ he pointed to your underwear, the cute panties you had bought just a few days ago. He cocked his head and you felt his eyes looking at your face. “If you move I’ll crush you.” He rumbled, voice not raising an octave as he threatened. The corrupted hand pulled back and the normal one was down, between your legs and pulling the cloth off. It hurt as it tightened over your hips and then it gave with a rip. You were exposed, open before him and you crossed your legs instinctively. That corrupted hand came down beside your head, dust rising in the air as it smashed a piece of the edge of the desk “I. Said. **_Don’t. Move._ **” His head was beside your neck, that underbite brushing against your neck. He pulled back and crouched, taking you in. Eyes were watering, you didn’t want to die but what was this? What was this? From the rumours you heard this angel hated people- and all things. Why was he stripping you then and exploring your body with his eyes? Brutus grunted from between your legs, seeming to remember something. “You think I’m going to kill you.” It was a statement. You looked down at him, the eyebrows arched in a question. You nodded. He snorted in disgust. “I’m not going to kill you. Stupid mortal.I wouldn’t kill something I owned unless they were a waste of resources.”

“O-owned?” Your voice came out as a chatter. Brutus frowned at that. 

“Yes. Owned. Did you not know that you are mine? I thought VaRo would have told you.” Something brushed against the slit between your legs and you shuddered at the sudden touch. You gasped as it happened again. Brutus was just staring, eyes calm as his fingers continued to stroke against you. Was- he was - what was going on? He hated people- but here he was, touching you down there, stroking your body.

“I don’t understand-“ you felt his fingers brush again and you hated that your traitorous body was growing warm at the touch. He watched with as passive eye as your hips twitched against his sharp claws. 

“I own the library. These books are mine.” Brutus looked down at your cunt and pushed a digit in. You gasped, the sudden intrusion unexpected. He pulled it back out, examining. “Hmmm. Not yet wet enough. From what I read you need to be lubricated efficiently to feel comfortable.” He seemed to remember you were listening and then looked back at your face. His fingers pressed at the top of your pussy lips and you felt his fingers beginning to swirl. “The library is the collection of books I’ve stolen, bought or collected through the years. VaRo convinced me to lend my less loved tombs to her project. In exchange I get to claim whatever new products of literature gets collected. VaRo is my employee. And you are also mine.” His damn fingers- it was hard to listen as his digest slipped and sailed themselves over and into you. The warmth in your belly was unfurling, the tingle growing to a swarm. How could he act so cold while finger fucking You. He was watching your face like a scientist watched a chemical reaction. And he seemed mildly pleased as your reaction as your hips lifted with his fingers “Ah. So if I do this-“ he dipped his fingers in at an angle and you shuddered.”-that seems to be best” 

“But- I thought- you dont-“ You huffed, having a struggle time breath. He began to push his fingers in and out at that angle and oh- it felt terribly good. 

“I don’t?” His thumb pressed deeper down and against your clit, and you gasped. “I don’t what?” I DONT own you? Oh I do. I have the contract if you are curious. You are my possession.” Two digits were added to the thrusting and you grunted at the new pressure. The speed was slow, excruciatingly slow and you began to want more- faster… how - HE HAD STRIPPED YOU AND WAS FINGER FUCKING YOU IN A DUSTY STORAGE SPACE. YOU SHOULDNT BE TURNED ON BY THIS. But you were- some part of you was slowly unfurling and excitedly so. “You’ve done a good job from what I’ve seen and heard. You help VaRo with the shelving and sorting.” How was this being able to keep so calm. His fingers danced while the corrupted hand propped his chin up. He gazed down at your body, taking you in like a man eyeing a car and it’s Gadgets. It was already sweating beneath his movements. You dared not move however. Though you so badly wanted to.

“So I can’t kill you. It would be a waste.” And then Brutus grinned, teeth on full display in his dark face. It was unsettling, dark and possessive- almost as if this being had forgotten how to smile from so many years of misuse and was only playing at smiling.He thrust his fingers in one more time as he said. “I can however, Punish you.”

“p-PUNISH?!” You gasped. Your hips rocked upward, body curling beneath that hand. He pulled out of you with a wet pop. His mouth opened and a long serpentine tongue unwound itself. I snacked along those digets, tasting you. You felt you body shudder again as you came, tension releasing. “I think you are wet enough now…” he said. Then Brutus hand was suddenly against your throat, tight but not crushing. 

“Stop squirming. You are privileged to experience my attention. And should be grateful I chose this instead of something else.” His breath was against your ear, hot and wet, the monotone voice turned into a deeper growl. Then that hand was off your neck, pulling his own clothing off his hips. You heard a huff and looked between your own legs. And that’s when you saw it. Brutus feathers tapered downward to his crotch in unbroken tidiness but what sat between his legs… you shuddered. You had seen penises, cocks,dicks and all sorts of genitalia from your previous life and in hell it hadn’t changed one bit. But this- you couldn’t help gasping. The corrupted angels penis stood upright, curving back in an elegant arc and was white until the very tip where the head became a crimson. Brutus cock was easily as long as your calf and as wide as your thigh. And was resting right between your legs. You began to pull back a bit.

“Wa-Wait I-“ He didn’t wait, his hips dipping sharply as he pushed deep into you. You screamed, body twitching and contouring As the invasion of your cunt was unprepared and uncounted for. The pain brought tears to your eyes as Brutus settled above you, breath none the heavier. “I forgot how this felt…” he mused. Then his face was against yours, teeth curling in your hair as he spoke. “This is your punishment. You’ll survive it though.” His uncorrupted hand curled up along your breasts, snapping the flimsy band of your bra between his claws. The fingers of Brutus hand cupped a breast with ease. Though you were in pain, body shaking from the sudden assault into your body and trying to adjust, the feather touch of his hands made your skin prickle. He licked the tears from your cheeks, humming at the taste. “Salty. I may like that.” Then he began to move, his hips pulling away from you. You had been so stuffed, body shaking and screaming in pain. Your throat grew raw as you screamed again, as Brutus pulled completely from you. You walls were shuddering, the gape in your body aching from the pain. He was stretching you, pushing into your body in ways you had not expected. Fuck. 

You had no time to recover as he thrust again into your pussy. His girth was stretching you out, pushing against the walls of your body while his length was pressing itself into you with a strange tension. It felt … good. In a way it shouldn’t be. As you screamed a third time Brutus snarled at you, a flash of anger in a usually monotonous face and voice. 

“Shut up. Stop that noise. Here- this will keep your mouth shut.” He shoved his uncorrupted hand against your mouth, a finger sliding into your mouth. Brutus started off slow, body curving in and out of you, carving new paths. You heard him grunt over you only once, as his hips fell into a rhythm. Between the vicious stuffing and the harsh thrusts, you could tell he seemed rusty. He bottomed out in you again with a grunt. Your legs hooked over his hips as best as they could and Brutus face widened in mild suprise. “Oh- you like it now huh?” You could only nod your head as he began to slowly pick up his pace. Your legs helped anchor you to his hips. 

The sound of your body slipping off his dick and then slapping back together was all you heard. He was stretching you, spreading you in a way you didn’t think was possible. You grunted as another thrust had you flinching in pain. You accidentally bit down on Brutus hand. He didn’t flinch or react. His eyes were still bored, but he pulled his hand from out of your mouth and scoffed. He was bleeding. He threw his hips back and buried himself again. You squealed in pain and pleasure.

“Fuck. You little whore.” He said. There was no animosity in the words. His next thrust had him once again fully sheathed inside you and you gasped. “Fine. Be that way.” Brutus began to pick up speed, his dick only pulling out of you a foot before sliding back in. Your body was a sweating mess as he continued his fucking. The desk beneath you both was creaking, screaming in ways that threatened breaking. Dust was beginning to paint your sweaty limbs as you grew warmer and hotter beneath Brutus. His hips against yours felt so good, the feathers brushing against your flesh and crushing you. Your hands traveled up and curled over his chest and into his feathers. His thrusts shook the desk and you again and you began to moan. You didn’t realize you were holding onto him, trying to pull him closer. He glanced back down at you, removing your hand from one part of his chest. It came away bloody. You hadn’t even felt it- all you could feel was Brutus moving inside and between your legs. He mildly licked up the blood. His eyes looked down at you, writhing beneath him. You could feel how close your body was, and you were moaning with wanton abandon. It felt so good to have him inside you, to feel him press into you. It felt so good to stretch wide and feel full. You looked at your stomach and saw the length of him pressed their. Brutus also looked down. And he huffed. “Well look at that. I’m so big I practically can pop you open.” His uncorrupted hand dipped and brushed along your stomach as he fucked you, following the motion of his dick. 

“B-Brutus~” you gasped. He looked at you, confused.

“Yes my pet?” 

“Fuck me harder!” His face widened in suprise. Then that same horrible smile curled over his teeth. 

“What do you say?”

“Please-please!” He had stopped, and you felt as if you were going to scream in frustration. You wanted him to keep moving, thrusting, fucking you. You wanted to feel him inside you, warm and hot. God damn it. But he didn’t move. 

“Who owns you?” He asked, turning your face up to his with two fingers. “Who do you belong to?” You tried to squirm, thrust back into him. But his corrupted hand had dipped low, a blade of spikes. You wanted to get closer but as soon as your hips pressed back, that hand was there prickling your skin and cutting it.

“You- I’m yours! Please Brutus please -“ you were crying, begging. “I want your cock please. Please-“ the angel pulled out of you and thrust so suddenly you were jarred and you sobbed in relief. 

“Good girl.” 

Then it was bliss. His hips moved roughly between your legs, the desk screaming in protest. As he thrust faster and faster, Brutus breathing became more laboured. Your voice was practically gone. He kept thrusting, pistoning in and out of you with such a fever. Brutus gripped your shoulder between his teeth, the tongue lashing against your neck as the lower tusks scrapped your tender flesh raw. You help onto his head, fingers wrapping in his feathers along his head. You kept groaning, gasping his name. And he kept demanding who you belonged to. Him. He owned you. With each stroke of his cock inside your body you felt the imprint of him. He was carving his name into your walls, marking you in a way no other demon or angel or being would ever be able to repeat. His pace suddenly became feverish and you rocked your hips with his. The heat was growing between your legs, and your ankles clinging tightly to his back.

“Hfff. I’m going to cum pet.” He huffed, teeth digging into your shoulder. “ And your going to take it dear. You may experience some swelling.” His thrust became faster still, and you were writhing. In, out, in, out heavy and fast. The slap of his body on yours was just as loud as your voice as you screamed again. He huffed and then you felt the crash. As his hips kept thrusting, you body shuddered and clamped, brain going numb. 

“Yes-“

A flood of warmth spilled forward and into you as Brutus sank himself deep into your pussy. His uncorrupted arm came forward and clutched your hips, pulling you hard against him as his body pumped into you. You felt the burning heat spread in you womb and then outward, gushing down your legs and onto the books beneath. He held you like that, hand gripping your hip to the point of drawing blood while his corrupted hand had crushed several manuscripts above your head. His eyes were tired, mouth open as he panted. As he pulled out of you, he dropped you carefully back onto the desk. You felt hollowed and full all at once. His cum was still leaking from your body. Your push was shuddering, shockwaves of electric pleasure all through your body. 

“Hm. So this is what’s it like.” Brutus looked down at you and that terrible smile was back on his lips. He grabbed your hip again and gave it a hard smack. “I think I will come back for you- that is the most relief I’ve felt in a millenia.” Brutus stood. His cock was slowly softening, that bulbous head relaxing down again as he pulled his pants back on. He was leaving you- naked, with no clothes and completely stuffed with his cum. Brutus pulled his feathered wings back over his face, back to the mysterious unfeeling angel. As he left he called over his shoulder, “Next time- don’t wear underwear-it’s irritating.”


	2. Karma Sutra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmas chapter here! Enjoy~

It had been a week since your romp with Brutus and you still were sore. The brute had left you up in that room with a pair of ruined clothes, dusty and sweaty and with cum dripping from between your legs. You didn’t know how you were gonna get back down the stairs and through all those people? The voice of Brutus was still in your ear, hot and heavy. “ _ Who owns you?” _ You had shuddered at that memory and stood knees shaking again. Fuck your body was full, and you were a mess. And then you were screaming as VaRo stepped from she shadows in front of you. “AH WHAT THE FUCK?!” You screamed trying to cover yourself - and the mess- you and Brutus had made. “VARO WHY ARE YOU COMING OUT OF THE WALL LIKE THAT?!” 

“Sorry dear.” VaRo was stammering. Her red eyes were darting all around, trying to look everywhere but at you. Or the mess. Or the ruined desk. Or the cut up clothes “Brutus said you might require some… help.” And in her hands she held the pinkest, frilliest dress you had ever seen. Her other hand held out a towel and what looked like… a wet cloth. Brutus had sent VaRo? You had thought he didn’t care about people-  _ “You are mine. I own you.”  _ You shuddered. He didn’t want his possession to be broken. Made sense when you thought of it this way. “Oh- thanks VaRo.” You took the wet cloth and cleaned yourself up as best you could. And the towel. You looked helplessly at the ruined clothes Brutus had cut so easily with his corrupted hand. And the poor panties. Those had been your favorite- they had had penguins on them. 

“Don’t- DONT mention it. I’m just glad he was … happy.” Brutus? Happy? How could anyone tell? 

“Wait he was happy?”

“He was humming. He only does that after he snaps some annoying creature's neck.”

VaRo and you didn’t talk about it further. But the Wendigo librarian was the kindest creature to ever exist. She had, for the past week, left little snacks for you on your desk, a ramshackle little spot in the corner of the run down building. They would be muffins, or little bits of chicken or even soup. The only problem was that sometimes the meat was raw, or there would be flies in the soup. It was VaRos way of trying to give you extra protein. She already complained you didn’t eat enough. You were still sore a week later and hadn’t seen the corrupted Angel since. You were carrying a stack of moth eaten books back to VaRo, silently cursing the brute for practically breaking you. You had to lift things different for the past week and were struggling. Suddenly the stack was out of your hands and upon VaRos desk, as the Wendigo easily picked them up. 

“Ah thanks VaRo.” 

“I need you to run an errand for me.”

“Oh! Ok. What is it?”

“You remember the book those  **_imps ruined_ ** a week ago?” VaRo said.

“How can I forget?”

A silence. A long silence where you swore you saw the librarian blush. How did a skull blush?

“Y-yes. Well- um. Any- ANYWAY- the supplier I go through just got a batch of books. And I have to remind several old manuscripts for Brutus tonight. Can you run over and pick them up?” 

Anything to keep out of Brutus way- you still were not ready for his round two he had mentioned. But your body did get excited for the prospect of him again-  _ nope nope your not ready yet. _ He would break you if he tried to fuck you again. 

“I can definitely do that!” You agreed chipper. VaRo sighed. Wait - was she nervous that you would refuse? Well Brutus and you had made a substantial mess in that room. And ruined several books. But it was probably ok for the boss to ruin stuff. It rankled VaRo to have books of any kind ruined. 

“Good good. - I’ll give you the address.” VaRo swung behind her desk, adjusting her spectacles. Her pink pen scrawled across a bit of paper. She passed it to you and gave you a long look. 

“What?”

“Be careful with the supplier.” She said, leaning back in the chair. “He can be a bit - well flirtatious. And a handful. And he’s a prick at times. Don’t let him trick you into anything. And  _ make sure _ he has the books we want.” At that last part the Wendigo practically ground her teeth, the skull clacking together. 

“You got it.” You said. You grabbed the totes that hung on a very disheveled hat wrack, and took the slip from VaRos hand. The paper gave you the address, which looked like it was some sort of Bar. There were many bars in the city of Hell but this one was a popular one- Karmas Bar. Wait, was the supplier the Karma? The demon who fooled mortals into committing crimes by playing on their guilts? You had never seen the demon but had always heard the rumors. The name of the supplier was exactly what you had expected.  _ Karma  _ was scrawled in that beautiful cursive that only (and it seemed like no other demon could even write down here) VaRo could produce. You took the paper, grabbed one of the strange assortments of hats the Wendigo collected (she loved putting you in hats for some reason) and were off, a spring in your step. New books were always the best thing to fetch. 

You stepped into the bar and were assaulted by a drunk demon. Well maybe assaulted wasn’t the right word. More like crushed. You had just been trying to open the bar door, singing to yourself. You couldn’t wait to see the new books brought from the Mortal world. You missed going to the bookstores, the library and even ordering online all the new texts that authors produced. You were not paying too much attention, daydreaming about the possibility of Manga or a YA book being thrown into the mix. You did NOT here the commotion behind the door. Or the LARGE crashing and voices. So when that door went flying open you were smack dab beneath the demon getting its ass thrown out. The demon- thankfully (or maybe not so thankfully because they stank) was furry instead of prickly. 

“What the Fuck- KARMA DONT CUT ME OFF~ I was just getting tipsy.” You groaned from beneath the stupid creatures butt and threw an elbow into its side. 

“Get. OFF.” 

“Oh~ pardon me little lady you look so fine-“ the demon began its three eyes shining with lust and liquor. You simply held up a hand, furious. This thing stank of piss and alcohol. You stood and began brushing the dirt from your clothes. 

“SAVE IT. AND DONT EVEN TRY TO GRAB ME LIKE THAT.” You added as you stared down at that creeping hand. You turned back to the door and saw the very creature who threw this shaggy bag of fur out. You felt your heartbeat pick up. You had a flash of Brutus but- no wait. This Angel was not as tall as Brutus.It was an Angel but one so different from Brutus- this one was all golds and whites while Brutus had been reds and blacks. The creature in the doorway was tall, not as big as Brutus but just as intimidating. The face was not covered by wings but open and a single molten eye stared down at you. 

“Can I help you?” His voice was not the rumbling thunder of Brutus but it was the grumble of the earth before an earthquake. Soft. Quiet. And dangerous. You took a side step back. 

“I AM CUTTING YOU OFF YOU CUNT!” Another voice called out. And from the door way pushed another demon. Tall and grey, this demon stood as tall as the angel by his side. His hands were black, feet pointed and the signature curved horns of demonic horns. “YOU LEAPT BEHIND MY BAR AND TOOK A BOTTLE. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE A YA PISSCOVERED CUNT.” When the shaggy demon hesitated, the angel cracked his knuckles raising that one simple brow. You couldn’t believe how fast he moved at that. You turned back and saw that both the demon and the angel were staring at you. 

“Why hello sweet thing~” the demon called from the doorway. His smile was glowing, teeth all on display. “Are you here for a drink? Why don’t I lead you in and pour one for ya pretty girl~” the angel coughed, uncomfortable. 

“Holy shit can you lay on the charm big boy.” You chuckled. He was charming. And pretty nice on the eyes if you had to admit. If you weren’t out here for business you might have taken him up on his offer. 

“But I didn’t come here for pleasure. Are either one of you Karma? I’m looking for him.”

“Why baby that’s me. The one and only.” The shadowman grinned out, his eye brightening. He gave you an once over and walked over. “I’ve never had a lady call on me for work. That shits hot as fuck when I think about it. I hope it's a pleasurable kind of work.”

“It is on my account.” You reached your hand out. The demon hesitated. And then took it. And he yanked you forward and into him. A hand was already crawling up your side. He was feeling you up, the cocky bastard. You pushed back, and he let you go. 

“Karma please. You can’t feel up on a customer and throw the other out for doing the same thing” The angel behind him grumbled. “It's a double standard for the bar.”

“Ah but this sweet thing asked for me specifically..” Karma rebutled. It was time for you to nip this flirty asshole in the butt. So you swung the totes around to your front, the book logo visible upon them. 

“I am not here for pleasure work big guy- I’m actually here for the library.” You stated. 

“The library?” Karmas eye went wide and then he did another double take of you. “Wait- you are the new assistant? Fuck. Maybe I’ll have to come visit the library some time. Split open a few books and read between the pages.” The way Karma said it, and the wink he gave you was hinting at so much more then reading books. And you couldn’t help the blush sneaking up your neck. VaRo had been right. This guy was a flirt. You cleared your throat.  _ Stay on track.  _

“Speaking of books - I’m picking up a batch of em from you. VaRo sent me for them.” 

“Ah. Well follow me this way little assistant.” Karma said. He bowed, pointing the way to the back of the building, smiling. “ Ark can you watch the bar till I get back?” Wait how long was he planing to be away?  _ He better not try anything _ . You were still sore from Brutus rough treatment and were  **_not_ ** ready for a round two of any kind. Karma was smaller then Brutus by a good foot but that meant  _ nothing  _ when it came to what sat between his legs. 

“It should only be a few moments.” You added to the angel. That molten eye just rolled toward you and it seemed exasperated. 

“Mmm. Doubt it kid.”  _ Oh. Oh no.  _ You had no choice but to follow Karma to the back of the bar and up the flight of stairs. It seemed that he was taking you to his apartment. Karma was whistling a merry tune as he opened the door up and ushered you in. 

“Welcome. Come on inside. Let me grab those precious books of yours.” Karma brought a bag of books over from one of the couches in the living room. You would never get used to how big demonic furniture was. It made you feel small but you also liked the contrast. All chairs were comfortable and the smallest beds in hell felt like King and queen sizes. As Karma brought the books over you began to examine them. You pulled out your own and paper and began cataloging. Titles, wear and tears on the jackets and spines as well as checking if the titles were repeats. There were several children’s books, manga titles and cookbooks. You wrote them all down, knowing that VaRo would be an investigator and dig through your notes to see for any discrepancies. And Brutus would be keen to see what new stock you had brought in… you shivered at the thought of him and kept writing. But with Brutus at the back of your mind it was distracting It was also hard to focus as a very cheeky Demon was simply staring at you with appraising eyes. 

“Can I help you with something Karma?” You said. You were so far eighteen books through the twenty ordered. So far so good and they all looked like new titles for the library. The demon simply licked his teeth and the tongue that came out of his mouth was as white as snow. 

“Maybe ~ how good are you at handling carpentry? Cuz I got some wood that needs whittling” DAMN. He really was a flirt. 

“I am not here for the bedroom Karma. I’m here for business.” You smiled at him as he frowned. “I’ve got a boss to keep happy.” 

“Well what about my happiness?” He whined. “I want you. You look FUCKEN sexy with those damn clothes on. Them knee high boots and I didn’t think I’d be soo keen on the librarian thing but damn.” He was bitting his lip as he leaned on the table, fingers tapping his chin. 

“Wait- are you hitting on me just because I look like a librarian?” Your outfit wasn’t so out there. It was comfy clothes mostly (and stuff that wasn’t so expensive.) but the love sick puppy eyes he was giving at you said they were not just comfy clothes to  _ him.  _

“Well- yes. I have this thing called a kink and I’ve seen enough porn to know what librarians do” What librarians could do- the image of Brutus between your legs, finger fucking you- “ _ Who owns you?” _ You shivered. Karma grinned like a wolf in a sheep pen. 

“Aww did that trigger a nerve ~?”

“Fuck off.” You had one more book to catalogue and this cocky bastard was rubbing all those memories back to the surface. 

“Gladly but only if you watch me~.” His voice came distorted from the shadows behind your neck and you shivered. And then the book in your hands shocked you. 

“Wait- whats this book? WAIT- DID YOU GET A KAMA SUTRA?” How- oh god. 

“ I love when you say big words~” he purred against your neck. He was right up there against the crook of your neck. But you were too focused on the book. You flipped through the pages and felt the blush growing in your face. 

“It’s not a big word - OH GOD. YOU GOT A KAMA SUTRA.” It was a genuine one. The images in the book were vibrant pinks and reds. The pinks were supposed to be the female partners and the males were red. And the information was… intense. 

“Huh? What’s that-“ Karma must have seen what you were thumbing through because his hands were fast and had pulled the book from your hands. He was thumbing through the pages, eyes alight with lust. OHOHOHOHO! What a gem! There’s pictures too!”

“Hey stop- I need to catalog its damages - and fulfill the order.” You tried to reach for the book. Big mistake. The demon was nine feet tall. He held it up above you, unwinding from behind you and standing to his full height. 

“Hmmm. But I want to keep it.” The cheeky mother fucker. You could feel the fear beginning to crawl through your stomach. 

“I - please I need that back. There was an order of 20 books if I don’t come back with that-“  _ Brutus will kill me.  _ He would find you useless, unwanted and dispose of you accordingly. The imagery of the broken beam VaRo had pointed out to you came back. 

“What will happen, sweet thing? Will you lose your job?” Karma teased. You jumped trying to grab at the book but Karma simply lifted it, a finger curling beneath your chin. 

“Maybe you can come work for me~ as a private dancer.” He purred, eye becoming soft with lust again. 

“No I have no skill in that.” You shook your head. You were gonna cry again- you could feel the tears beginning to build. “Give me my book Karma.”

“No.”

“What?!? You big bastard give it to me!”

“I brought it. I can keep one if I want.” He had flipped through the book again and landed on another position. He spent the book and flashed it at you “Isn’t this position interesting~”

“Karma please- I need that book- I can pay you-“ you began, but he placed a finger upon your lips. He arched an eyebrow, smile widening. Fuck. You wished to swallow those words back down your throat. 

“Pay me? With what? I don’t need any money.” The demon leaned back and away, arms crossed. He was all business now. It was shocking to see the change to his personality. Before he was all flirtations and stupid sex puns. Now he looked like the cat who had got the cream and the canary. He was a demon- he dealt in bargain. You felt the trap wrapping around you. 

“ I have a flourishing business. I also get money from running to the mortal world and taking some goods we don’t get down here. What could you possibly give me?” You wanted to turn away, to walk right out those doors. The only thing stopping you was the fact that you weren’t your own person.  _ “You are my possession.” _ Brutus voice was in your ear again. You sighed. You knew exactly what Karma wanted. 

“I can give you what you’ve been wanting since you’ve seen me.” You said defeated. 

“Oh- so now I can have my way with you? Just for a book?” He was playing with you, a cat toying with a mouse. You looked into his smug face and slide your jacket from your shoulders. His eyes betrayed no emotion as you began to unbutton your blouse. It was not until you had your bra exposed that some spark lit itself in that dark depth. 

“Y-yes I need that book I’ll - I’ll do anything.” Your hands shook just a bit as you tried to unclasp the back of your bra. You stared defiantly at him. “Do you want me to beg for it? I need to deliver or it’s not just my job on the line it’s my life.” Your stupid bra wasn’t coming off! As you struggled you didn’t hear him step forward. Hands covered yours, huge and clawed and moved behind your back. The bra fell away and Karma stared down at your breasts. You saw that part of his hand had split into two, one still holding the book and the other now bruising against your breast. 

“Mmmmhhmhmhmhn.” His talon swirled along your nipple, the touch sharp and electric on your skin. “That sounds like sweet music to my ears. You’ve got yourself a deal.” Karma cupped thats breast and you gasped as the hand pinched the skin. At your gasp, he smiled, smug and eye half lidded. He bent down and took the nipple into his mouth and began to suck. His teeth grazed the skin, tongue swirling over the sensitive tip. _ Fuuuuck _ it felt so good, the teeth lightly nipping along the flesh. What the hell was in this mans mouth? It was moving like a whirlpool, pulling pressing  _ sucking _ . You gasped and He groaned as he pulled back. “I’ll give you this book,” he said. You felt relief rolling inside you. “But only if you do one of these delectable positions with me.”

“Agreed.” You had no choice. You needed all twenty books to fulfill the order. This was the only option. 

“Perfect. Now then,” suddenly you were up, in the demons arms. He strode out of the living room and down the hall, “let’s go somewhere more appropriate. I would fuck you in the living room but I don’t think Ark would appreciate knowing I came on the counters or couches he just cleaned.” 

Karma swung you into his room, fingers already pulling down your skirt. He set you on his bed and then he was above you, pulling those skirts down, his grin a neon light in his dark face. He moved back to your breast and began his assault anew. He kneaded the flesh, like a cat against a mother's belly. His tongue pulled the nipple deeper into his mouth, sucking sucking, so hard- it was pulling off. Karma pulled off the one breast he had assaulted and admired his work. The skin was red, sensitive and marked lightly with his teeth. “Beautiful~ fuck baby that looks hot.” He moved to the next one and repeated his administrations. Fuck the demon was good. 

“Ah Karma… ah.”His head was bent but that eye was watching you. You were gasping, reaching and grabbing his horns. Your hips bucked against his chest and he chuckled into your breast. 

“So eager, little sweet. You taste delectable~” he pulled off of you. He somehow still had that stupid book in his hand and, as his one hand grasped and kneaded your sore breasts, the other flipped over the pages. 

“Ah I think I know exactly what I wanna do with you~.” He pulled off of you and you lay, gasping face flushed. “Fuuuck…” you sighed. How was this man so skilled with his mouth? How the fuck did he learn this shit. If he could get you bothered just by sucking your boobs… what was he going to be able to do with his lower anatomy? 

“I will fuck you baby but it’s gonna be a sec.” His voice called from the edge of the bed. He was back, pulling you up into his arms. “We’re gonna try this position first baby~ this is gonna be so good.” He turned you about in his lap, your back facing his chest. That’s when you felt his cock pressed along the backside of your buttocks. It wasn’t as large as Brutus, but the thing was long. Pointy. Karmas teeth were along your neck, the tongue coiling over your throat. And under it. Wait - did this asshat have multiple tongues? 

“You have - two tongues?” You gasped. Karma chuckled, his voice vibrating against your throat. 

“Hehehe all the better to taste you with. Hot huh?” One of those tongues dipped to the other side and curved beneath and along your collarbone. “But this is gonna be hotter. Gotta get you wet baby~ can’t have you taking me raw like that.” You heard a buzzing and looked down. While one hand was grasping against your ribs the other held something long and thin. A vibrator. Karma pressed the small instrument against your lower lips and you gasped. This mother fucker had a vibrator- of course he would have a vibrator. The thing was pulsing like a heart beat, and karmas fingers were pressing into your folds, reaching. You could feel your hips begining to push back into him. You gasped, your mouth open and your hands reaching back- back for him. Karma moved his one gripping hand and guided your hands to his horns. “Grip there baby~ it will give ya better leverage.”

His damn vibrator was sending shudders through your body, breath shaking. He kept pressing it into you even as you rocked back against his chess. His hand held you, keeping you from moving away from his hand. “It feels … so good.” 

“I know.” His voice was a purr just in the shell of your ear, his tongue and teeth leaving marks all along your neck. “I’m a fucken stud huh?” He thrust that vibrator into you and you shook. You felt your body shudder and shake, liquid dripping from you. “Hol-holy shit”. 

“Fuck yeah.” Karma growled. He pulled the toy from your pussy with a pop, and examined the dripping juices on it. “Mmm that’s hot-how about I increase the speed? Give you a run for your money.” And then he shoved the vibrator back into you and began to thrust it along your pussy lips. “Happy you stuck around for this baby?”

“ShAAA… shut - u-up…” your Brain was barely processing his words. His mouth was over yours suddenly. He was practically drinking you up, the tongues dancing along your teeth. You moaned into his mouth, as his teeth captured your tongue and pulled it in. You were drowning in his mouth and he was suffocating you. He was burying you beneath those vibrations from his hand and from the ministrations of his mouth along yours. Your hands gripped his horns and pulled him closer as your hips buckled against his hand and you came again. You were shaking against him, melting into his lap, weak and tingling. 

He pulled his mouth off yours. That grin widened at the expression on your face. “ I think you might wanna hop this dick now huh?” Before you could respond that vibrator was up, pressed against your clit that was already swollen. You tried to pull away, the intensity and pressure so much. Karmas hand followed you upward and his other one pulled you back down. 

“Mmmm. Ahaaah. Karma I want-“ it was hard. Words were hard as he pressed harder against you. That mouth with that shit eating grin was back in the corner of your eye. His other hand gripped the side of your ass. 

“What ya want sweet cheeks? What ya gonna give me now?”

“M-m-more bargains?” Fuck he was persistent with that vibratior. Where ever your hips pulled away from, that stupid thing was back at your clit pressing. Your wanted him inside you, wanted to feel his dick spreading you. You wanted it badly. 

“Mmm. I’m a demon. I take things and give in return. But first I need something. What are ya gonna give me in return baby?” You gasped as his teeth grazed your earlob. “Fuck you look so hot grinding in my lap.” You were panting hard, rubbing back against him, hands gripping his horns weakly. You were trying to hold on to rational thought. Then the vibrator was gone, leaving you aching, wanting and grinding in this lap. You could feel his dick like a mast against your buttock and you tried to pull up and press it inside you. But karma pulled you away from it and you clawed at his arm. “No no not yet. Let me get an answer first.”

“You- you fucken tease-“

“Aren’t I?” And then he had you flipped around, facing him. His eye was hooded, that grin soft and smug as if he had already stolen your heart. He practically had it in the palm of his hand from those damn administrations. His dick was right against your belly and you noticed the length of it now. It wasn’t as large as Brutus but… it was kinked, bent like a curve in a branch but what caught your eye was the barbs on the side. That thought flew out the window as there was a pressure right at the base of your tailbone. The vibrator was back and you felt your stomach tense. 

“Will you let me press this here?~” he rumbled. He lifted your hips in his lap and he began to press the head of his dick against your entrance. It was definitely different from Brutus who was broad and built like a tank. Karmas head felt slender and as it pressed into you you shuddered in pleasure. 

“O-oooh~” you hissed. “Karma why - why does it feel like that ?” It was hot inside you, soft like velvet except for the barbs. Once you were past those on his girth, you felt them bend and brush pleasurably along your walls. You were shaking and he was only halfway in you. “Why- why do the barbs feel like that?”

“Hehe~ they are meant to lock into your sweet little cunt baby. Until I cum you won’t be able to get off of me.” He sucked at your neck as he lowered you down, all the way onto his dick. When he bottomed our inside you you shuddered. His cock was brushing and arching in all the hard to reach spaces. “Oh goddamn it it feels great.” Karma chuckled and his mouth was on yours again, sucking at your tongue. But when you tried to rise off his cock he gripped you. And you felt the edge of the vibrator against your  _ other _ opening. 

“Let me fuck your ass baby doll~ let me give you that.” He seemed to be begging you now. “Let me take that ass.”

“Y-yes.” And then the vibrator was being pressed into your ass- Karma was so carefully slow in his movements. You grunted in pain, the vibrator wasn’t even on. It was the new pressure of this item in your ass that made you gasp. Karma paused once it was in you- eye watching your face. “Are you ok baby?”

“Y-yeah- it’s just- it’s a new situation. A n-new sensation.”

“Do you want me to stop?” He was worried. You could see it plain on his face. You bent forward and kissed his lips. “I’m ok. Thanks though.” His face was flushed, the black beneath his cheeks going a strange color. He looked away, and then turned back with that signature grin. “I warned you sweet cheeks.” He licked your nose. “I’ll keep it low. It’s gonna make you FUCKEN wild bitch. Trust me I know.” And then karma was moving his body, the dick pulling just a fraction out of you and then plugging back in. As he did so Karma flipped that switch and you grunted. Holy fucking shit. The vibrations from the toy in your ass was like nothing you had experienced before. There were new nerves, new parts of your body that you had no idea could feel like that. It rocked your backside and you felt your cunt clench and spasm as Karma moved, grinding in and out of you. Your hands were back on his horns, pulling him into your neck. His eye was wide with surprise at your sudden hunger but he purred darkly into your back as your own mouth bit into his shoulder. Fuck. As that vibrator pushed into your ass and Karma growled into your throat you couldn’t help rocking your hips with his. You were riding him as much as he was riding you, fucking him back with an abandon. “F-fAuck”. Karma was equally entranced, mouth back to suckling your breasts. As you rocked your pelvis forward he bit into the breast with a groan.

“Fuck yes baby.” One of his hands slapped your ass and you yelped. The vibrator pulse the slap sent tingles all throughout your body “ You slut, you really love this cock huh?” He ground harder into you.

“Yes- fuck yes- it feels so good Karma. Fuck me please.” You begged him, biting into his neck. He picked up the pace and you slapped onto his lap. The bed began to creak beneath both of you as you buckled. All you could think of was him. His skin was slick with sweat as you licked up his collar bone and gripped his horns. He was inside you, in your nose and warm. The thrusts of his hips only stoked the fire of desire. 

“How much do you like this sweet cock baby girl?” He growled. “You like it when I fuck your ass and your pussy like this?”

“Yes Karma-“

“Baby girl you are so fucken hot.” His hips jack rabbited into you as he picked up speed. You held on, melting into his body with a boneless pleasure. “Fuck I wanna bust a nut right in you. Wanna fill you up and keep you plugged with my cum. Does that sound good baby girl?”

“Y-yess… please. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me. Fuuuuuu-.” You groaned into his shoulder. You clung as he gripped you and slammed you onto his cock. His breathing became a furnace on your neck as he thrust harder, faster, longer strokes. The spines inside you kept his dick from slipping out. As his hips ground into you and you pressed back, he grunted and clung, frozen. Your body shook, as you felt him grow, grow to a sudden unexpected heat and width. Those spines retracted and he chuckled as his cum began to fill you. You could feel the cum shooting inside you- unlike Brutus which was a flood of juices into your pussy, the demons felt sticky and it clung to your insides. You collapsed onto Karmas chest, body shuddering in the pleasurable aftershocks. Karma held you, breathing hard against your ear. You felt your eyes fluttering closed, exhaustion running through you. Karma was petting your head. “My cute little slut you sure earned that book.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Karmas chapter! I hope you enjoy- decided to do something a bit different. Don’t worry- Brutus WILL be getting another chapter.


	3. Words from a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short interlude. Alanis gives some ever so helpful advice to the reader

You hadn’t meant to fall asleep. But when you woke up, you were wrapped up in blankets and … were you being carried? You opened your eyes and saw the very familiar black fur of VaRo against your cheek. She was muttering and cursing under her breath in the demonic language. 

“Stupid fucking demon-“ you could understand just a bit of the demonic language, your presence in Hell beginning to rub off on you as the words seemed to translate itself in your ears. “Blackmailing mother fucker. Brutus is going to be furious.”

“Va-VaRo?” Your voice was scratchy, broken and felt like a smoker's throat. “What-?”

“Oh thank all the Sins your Alive !” You were pulled and Crushed into VaRos strange soft and bony chest. “I thought that damn demon had killed you!”

“How- how did you ?” You blinked thinking back. And remembered all of it. Karmas fingers, his tongue, his - HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK? You sat up in VaRos arms. You had made it back to the library and were down one of the dusty curling hallways- judging from the red light slanting into one of the cobwebbed windows it was early morning. You had left late in the day - wait. Had you slept at Karmas house? 

“I got a call from Ark.“ VaRo said. “He told me what happened and I raced over there. Had to close the library early and kick demons out. When I got there Karma was - he was-“

The poor Wendigo, she seemed so flustered. As you looked down at yourself you realized- you didn’t have your clothes. They were gone. And you were… “what the fuck am I dressed as?”

You were dressed in what looked to be a … what the fuck it looked like it was fake armour. And blue pantyhose with a very low front cut. And… your hair was done up in a braid?

“Karma called it something like Cosplay.” VaRo snarled. She was winding her way past the halls- and glaring at any and all shadows as if expecting Karma to pop up. Well… he was a demon. Maybe he could travel through shadows? “When I appeared in his room you were being dressed up by him. I snatched you up and left.”

“Oh no- THE BOOKS THOUGH!” You put your face in your hands. No only had you tried to get the books from Karma by paying with your body (and the demon seemed to have no trouble dressing you up while you were passed the fuck out) but you had left without filling the order. You were dead. _Brutus is going to kill me_. 

“Ark is bringing them over- don’t worry poppet.” She patted your head. “He told me something like this might happen and he offered to deposit the books later on this week- and get the damn bastard to retrieve more books at no additional cost.”

“I’m sorry VaRo. He wouldn’t give me the last book and I didn’t want to fail at fulfilling the order. I didn’t want Brutus to know-“ The big Wendigo patted your head like a doll. 

“It’s fine poppet. I understand.” It was reassuring that your coworker slash boss didn’t judge you for your sudden whoring. You fingered the material in your hands. What the fuck kinda shit was Karma into? “Things like this happen to mortal demons like yourself all the time.” Your brain stopped processing. 

“Wai- Wait really?”

“Of course. I’ve read enough books to know about it.” Your stomach dropped immediately. Oh no- nononononononononono-. You had thought you had kept the romance novels to a very shady and dusty part of the library. It seemed that the eldritch being had found them. 

“Oh gods VaRo those are romance novels not literal history books- please tell me you haven’t been just accepting this behaviour because it’s a romance setting.” The silence above you as you walked past a decrepit case of scrolls and manuscripts to be sorted. Ah. You wanted to brain. Yep. Your face was going to explode. 

“... but it’s written in books. Isn’t it true if it’s on paper? Like contracts?” The wendigos voice came so quietly from out of those big white teeth, small and innocent. 

“Contracts are different. Books can be written by anyone?” 

“Ohhhh.” You absentmindedly patted her cheek, the strange give and smooth warmth of the skull oddly comforting. At least you had someone in your corner. As the Wendigo carried you bridal style down the building and up to the personal apartments, you realized you were going down a corridor you were not familiar with. This area was cleared of clutter, unlike the rest of the library.

The pile of leather tombs from the 18th century and the large spider you did _not_ fuck with were the landmarks you used to find your way to your room. This was not your rooms- not your corridor-. The cleanliness was immaculate, the floors though chipped were polished to a lacquer shine.

“Wait - this isn’t the way to my room-“

“No it’s the way to your new room.”

“Why am I getting a new room?” Your old room had been a nice little niche, a spot of clutter in the world that was your own. I like my old one.”

“It’s too small - for - for reasons.”

“...did Brutus demand this?”

“Maaaaaybeeee?”

“Oh gods-“ so he was serious about his second round. “What’s he gonna do if he finds out about- about -“

“We will keep it secret. Don’t have to tell him.” You practically kissed VaRo on the nose. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

“Pppshsshshhe,” her huge hand pushed your face away and covered your mouth. VaRo always got flustered at affection. “I would suggest tuning to the laundromat though- your- um. Some of your clothes-“

The door opened. This room was just massive - compared to your old one but it’s layout was still similar. The same wooden sides, the same worn little wooden table- Wait. This was all the same furniture just in a bigger room. With a bigger bed. The implications of this stark new item, with its downturned sheets was another jolt of electric memory that made your poor vagina scream _no._

“ ** _Who do you belong to?”_** Nope. Today was gonna be a day of no sin- nothing but chores and ignoring the implications of what this new arrangement meant. And then you saw your clothes. They were strew about on the floor in haphazard piles of mess. But there were notes… you hopped down from VaRos arms, fingers curling. You picked up one of the notes. One said ‘acceptable’. Acceptable to whom? And another said ‘preferred .’ But over what?! The Lettering was elegant and sharp. Perfect writing- perfect blocks. Not a single stroke out of line. You already knew who this must be. 

‘ _Pet,’_ You felt your face flush red as you moved to the next line. ‘ _I have sorted your clothing into what I deem acceptable. All of your underthings have been properly removed from the premises. If you buy any more I will ruin them with no compensation. I will visit you tomorrow. - Brutus’_ at the bottom of the note you saw a smaller bit of writing. _‘There is a gift on your bed. Wear it.’_

“This asshole took all my PANTIES?!?” You screeched, crumpling the letter in your hand. That dick. He had gotten rid of your unicorn ones then- and he must have gotten rid of the new cherry bottoms you had bought. You had JUST BOUGHT THOSE. it was fucking hard to buy panties your size- most demons were bigger then a goddamn truck. 

“At least he didn’t get rid of your other undergarment….” VaRo was already trying to organize the piles into some semblance of the order you liked - which was covering all of your exposed bras. The bastard must have debated those but you were glad he hadn’t taken those and ripped them. 

You marched to the bed and there, sitting on the side of it resting on a pillow was a black box. You tore it open. And froze. 

“What’s wrong dear?” VaRo came marching over. And froze herself, the air coming in like a bellows. “Oh…”

Settled into that black box was a length of black leather. Studs lined the leather and you pulled it out. It clanked, a peel of a soft metal against metal. A collar. With a bell. On the very front of it was a metal tag. Engraved on the metal we’re the words _Mousy._ You felt like crumbling into dust. _What. The. Fuck._ There was another damned note in the box. You pulled it out. 

_Wear this. I will know if you don’t._ That was it ?!? You tossed the collar angrily onto the bed. _Fuck him whats he going to do?! He took all my goddamn clothes and then moved me away from my room._

You scooped up your clothes angrily shoving them in the basket. And you began stripping right out of the cosplay. VaRo made a gasp and you saw her quickly spin around and close the door. Well - she may have to get used to your naked body. It seemed Brutus was keen on seeing more. 

After changing back into comfort clothes(and depositing that cosplay somewhere deep into the closet), you took your laundry and headed out to the laundromat. You were furious but determined to get something adult like done. The library didn’t have anything in it resembling a washing machine so you had to take a bus to downtown, keeping an eye for any shifty looking demons about.

Didn’t matter if you were one corrupted angels side piece- some asshole could stab you in the back. Which is why you wanted to get this done quickly. At night the city changed like a chameleons scales, becoming dark shades of red and shadow to hide the blood. 

You hopped off the bus at your stop and made your way to the laundromat. It was a ramshackle thing, a dilapidated temple to those multiple constantly running water machines. You saw there was only a few demons inside, two large reptilians in the corner and a smaller demoness just by the washing machines themselves. You staked our a machine and began the process of loading the laundry.

Stupid Brutus! He didn’t have to destroy your stuff. Especially your panties. Those things may be inconvenient for him to get access to your damn pussy. It wasn’t _his_ to gain access to! And then he had the audacity to try and be so… dominate. Only that word could come to mind at the thought of him… thrusting so violently on top of you, hips pushing harshly into your skin. Your body gave a shudder. You were still sore from Karma, still sore from his own sowing and seed planting the day before. 

_Go away horny thoughts._ You threw the load into the machine, slamming the detergent in and dropping the lid. “Selfish bastard.”

“Um excuse me.” You froze. Behind you a voice came and you turned. A demoness stood, as Rosy as a dawn morning, stood behind you. Refreshingly, for once, she was your height. She wore a leather top over black stockings, knee high boots. Gods she was cute. She had what a typical demon would sport- two horns, nice manicured nails and the most adorable spade tail. But she also had cute little face wings, two sweet little bat wings that curved those very adorable lips. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear you,” her voice was like cherry soda on a hot summer day. She smiled, revealing fangs sharp and pointy. “And I think i can help you out.”

“How could you possibly know what I’m going through…” she was cute but you weren’t gonna be able to describe any of the shit you’ve had to deal with to her. She wouldn’t believe you. 

“Hmmm. Well I can tell you’ve been with a demon and judging by the size of the hickeys he was larger then me or you.” The little demoness snatched your hand and lifted the fingers. “Your hands are slightly bruised suggesting you were with someone … with rougher skin then most demons. And by your expression this isn’t the first time you’ve been with a demon.”

Your jaw was hanging open. How the fuck did she know about- 

“Who- who are you?”

“I’m Alanis. I work over at Hot Sugar, the strip club.” She leaned back against the machine, casual as if she were shooting the breeze with you. You had heard of Alanis. She was only the most popular female dancer on the scene at the moment. She had been on the cover of magazines, both porno and non, having made a name for herself in hell. The fact that she was so small and such a powerhouse to reckon with had you staring. _The Alanis_. Reading your woes like an open book. “You could use my help.”

“How could you help me?” She didn’t know - she couldn’t know what you had just experienced the past few days. 

“I have experience taking… big customers.” She winked her eye, a sweet smile curving her mouth. You didn’t feel threatened by this demon but you did feel apprehension. She may be smaller then you but she was no one to mess with. And if your instincts were anything to off of, this demon may be more dangerous then Brutus and Karma combined. The tabloids already said she was a powerhouse and could dom any being in hell. You didn’t doubt those claims for a second now that she was here in your presence.

“How do you know Ive taken-“ you almost said his name out loud but then just thought better of it “-big customers?” 

“Because you have the tell tale signs sugar. And I’ve seen you before.”

“You’ve seen me?!”

“Yes. I go to the library. And you I’ve seen you shelving.” She waggled her brow “and I’ve seen who’s been eyeing you as well.” _So she doesn’t know about Karma…_ but wait- Karma had rough skin too. _But not like Brutus. His skin is all Bark and bite._ You just lay your head against the washer in defeat. 

“I’m so fucked…”A hand was patting your back and you looked over. Alanis was smiling. “Cheer up. I can help you.”

“But he’s going to break me …”you cried out. Karma had been a relief compared to the package between Brutus legs. 

“Sugar no- women don’t break under men.” Alanis smile turned sharp. “Men break under women.”

After your laundry was set and done, you followed Alanis back to Hot Sugar, an to apartment complex’s that sat above it. She told you these were strictly just for the dancers and workers. She led you into her apartments and closed the door. Her little place was actually quite Chic. The room had plenty of artwork, the brick wall hung and illuminated by lights. 

“Set your laundry down there dear. You can grab it after I’m done. Now- tea or vodka?” You opted for both and she obliged, pouring you some tea and mixing it well. You took a swig of the warm liquid, needing a blast of something sharp and feral tasting to help you through the next part, as you recounted events leading up to the events of the last few days. 

“... and then I was picked up and brought home by VaRo bless her, and I woke up FUCKEN DRESSED IN COSPLAY.” 

“It sounds like ya got two bastard men after you.” Alanis sipped her own mug of tea, the vodka bottle nearby if this got bad and shots were needed. 

“I just want to do my job.” You groaned. 

“Well I can help with both of them.”Alanis smiled sweetly.“Now Karma is easy. He’s a brat bastard but you can easily coverall his kinks.” Alanis lifted a finger and began to count. She began listing them off so fast. You wrote down all the things to use to get back at Karma, to fight him next time he tried to catch you off guard. Alanis also listed a set of items you could keep on hand for Brutus. She mentioned Vaseline, toys, vibrators and a modified set of underwear Brutus may like better and not ruin. But that still left the fact of Brutus. Himself. 

“What Do I do about this bastard man though?!? He wants my ass and he bought me a collar and wanted me to wear it.” You sighed. 

“Well you play to that kink sugar.” 

“Pardon me?”

“Brutus doesn’t have emotions- but that doesn’t mean he’s emotionless- if you catch my drift.” Alanis smiled, sipping her tea. 

“I don’t follow”

“Well darling it’s quite simple. You have to think in the terms of his brain. Brutus likes to keep the things he owns close. He believes you will stay close.”

“I don’t want to get destroyed.” You still remembered Brutus snatching at the books beside you, the spray of dust as he growled ‘ _Don't. Move._ ’ “He would kill me if I disobeyed him…”

“He _wants_ you to think that.” Alanis grin widened and stood up. She placed her hands in the table and pushed over it, looking you dead in the eyes. “He’s playing a game even if he doesn’t know it. Girl- you have to make it hard for him- push the boundaries. He will enjoy the chase of it.”

“You sure on this Alanis?” Would this chase end up in the bedroom? Of five feet deep in a ditch, somewhere along the road? You really hopped it was the latter.

“Trust me sugar. We can do this together. He’s bored lovely. Bored with his jobs and you are the new thing in his life. Might as well propose challenges to him- since he doesn’t **_feel_** like a normal demon does. Doesn’t mean he doesn’t crave stimulation. _Give him that stimulation._ You may find him being a bit more gentle with you next time.” Before you left, Alanis smiled and added “and if you need practice taking anything- I have plenty of toys for you honey~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a shorty! Next one is longer no lewd in this one (I couldn’t lewd the baby instead SHES the teacher- the help the reader desperately needs)


	4. The Pleasure of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have two knew Characters! These belong to their respective creators - Sal to CosmicOrios and Azael to the.Voidking

You returned back to the library with not a lick of trouble - or so you thought you would. When you opened the door you curved around the corner and immediately almost ate it over a small stack of worn and paperbacks and phonebooks (why did VaRo insist on those being kept in the library?!) and you thought _this is it, I’m going to die._ You heard and intake of break and a soft rustle. You opened your eyes. The first thing you noticed was that none of your clothing had spilled at all- in fact, it was all being expertly balanced by several legs.

You opened your eyes wider as you heard a huff of mild annoyance. A very familiar, very blue Face was looking at yours in reproach. Those baby sky blue eyes, all six pairs, blinked at you. If you hadn't been used to how quite Sal was you would have screamed at the Drider demon. Most mortals did.

“Careful there!” The demon spider reprimanded. He set you down expertly on even ground and flourished your basket of laundry back to your hands. “VaRo doesn’t like when her stacks are knocked over.” 

You gave the demon spider a grin. It had taken many hours of quietly working side by side, and one unfortunate mishap where the roof fell in and ruined a portion of the library, to build up a relationship. You took the basket from his hands and felt at ease. The blue drider was slow to open up but, once you had gotten over that initial time of awkward acquaintances, you both became fast friends. He didn’t trust so willingly as you did. Probably for good reasons since most mortals had such an adverse reaction to him. You didn’t understand why.

Yeah spiders were scary but you wanna know what was a hell of a lot scarier? THE FUCKEN WIND. The wind in the goddamn trees was absolutely HORRIFYING. You were glad that no big windstorms happened in hell. 

“Sorry Sal.” You grinned sheepishly at him. It looked like he was in the middle of reworking a part of the mystery section. It was the tallest wall in the building, a massive shelving unit that, sadly had no ladder to run about its edge. You had ruffled his nice suit, mussing the buttons up terribly. “Oh Sal your suit- hold on let me fix it.” You tugged the cloth back into place. “Sorry I’ve just had a kinda… eventful morning.”

You and Sal had bounded over your shared love of literature during the library roof cave in event and, though it had taken a month, it was the best well worth the time. This was the only other demon Literate in Hell. A shame really- as Val wanted to be an aspiring writer.

He had shyly shown you some of his early drafts, mandibles clattering so nervously. You had loved it. It was his writings and VaRos love of this place that drove you to encourage demons to read. It was one of the reasons why the children’s books had been requested. 

“Eventful?” He asked, voice soft. He looked at you concerned, adjusting the spectacles on his face. “How so? Has a demon bothered you ?” The very soft voice turning to protectiveness always made you smile. Besides VaRo, Sal was your only other friend. He patted your head, down, all the way to the toes of your boots, checking. 

“No no- it’s just… been a lot.”you were so thankful he hadn’t seen you early that morning. VaRo had kept your secret safe. Sal opened his mouth, about to demand more possibly or reassure you of his support against bullies, when a voice cut across the library floor. The only voice that could get away with shouting in the library. 

“MOUSE.” Shit. You wanted to fall into a hole in the ground. Val took several paces back and bowed his head. 

“B-Brutus S-sir.” The Drider stammered. You refused to look up as those corrupted feet entered your vision. Val wasn’t acknowledged but you could feel just one of his legs tap the back of yours. _Im here._ You had both kept out of his way, but did Val realize that Brutus owned the library? Did he realize that you were bought as well? A contract… 

Brutus ignored Val. He growled when you still refused to lift your head up. He may own you but you were not going to just - submit. _Play to his kink._ Was Brutus even capable of this feeling? Alanis words curled through your head. The angel growled louder and roughly took your chin in his hands 

“-s-s-sir!” Sal. Sweet Sal was trying to intervene on your half. But you knew what this was about. You heard it. A soft tingle of metal. _The goddamn collar._ You wanted to shove the damn bastard angel out the door and beat his ass. He was doing this in front of Sal too. 

“ ** _Look. At. Me.”_** THATS when you looked at his face. All you saw were feathers. He wouldn’t opened those wings in front of Sal. _Poor Sal I’m so sorry your about to hear some weird kinky shit_. That hand squeezed your chin and you squeaked. “You left. And disobeyed me.” His voice was soft like the velvet hammer before a blow. “You forget. Who. _Owns **you.”**_ You we’re ready for that hand to crush your jaw- you could feel the tension vibrating beneath it. You were surprised his corrupted hand hadn’t come up to carve its way over your face.

“Th-they we’re running an Errand for me sir.” Sal bravely threw. Oh no- sweet boy. You wanted to just kick his leg to stop him. But you dared not. Brutus could crush both of you. And the angel knew it. 

“Oh?” Brutus hissed. “What kind of … errand, Sal?” His talon scrapped your chin, barley breaking the surface but drawing a line, a thin like scratch.

The spider demon shuffled, the hairs on the back of his abdomen standing on end. Those eyes shifted to your face and back to his employer. You could see the question there, the confusion. _What had you done to get Brutus ire?_ Absolutely FUCKEN nothing. You wanted to shout it. But you couldn’t. How could you? Brutus was your employer and, if he was right and to be trusted, had ownership over you. Which I guess was a thing in hell. 

“The-they were washing some clothes for -for-for me to try on!” Oh my god bless this poor boy. He was trying to save you in the most embarrassing way. How - how would - how could he even say that?! He was being so brave- but you could see how much this was taking out of him. Sal wasn’t a demon to balk at others.

He was eight feet of demon, and had the ability to snap timbers of railroad posts with just his hand. You had seen him take care of several more boisterous patrons of the library, using his own spinnerets to catch them up and leave them for VaRo to interrogate later. He could hold his own. However, no one stood up to Brutus. He was the closest thing you or anyone else in Hell would get to Lucifer. And the stark resemblance of their attitudes was intimidating. Some said Brutus didn’t feel things because of his association with Lucifer. Some said he had never felt too much to begin with at his creation, and Lucifer only chipped that and chiseled it into shape. What every denizen in hell knew was this: you didn’t cross Brutus.

There was a beat of silence. You could feel both you and Sal sweating. Then - a sigh. Those hands lifted your hair out of the way and that fucking collar was wrapped about your throat and snapped into place. It felt like a noose around your throat. 

“Fair enough.” He grudgingly said. Then his hand was pulling your face toward his as he leaned down. A wing pealed back, revealing the dark face beneath, wreathes in shadows. That terrifying fake grin was back, teeth flashing. He leaned in and said “Don’t take it off again…I own you remember?” He waited. You nodded, heart racing. “Good mousey” he purred, a ripple of some terrible thunder through the floor. He let your face go with a pat, like one would pat a dog. 

Then Brutus walked away, his footfalls echoing on the wood. After he had left you - you just couldn’t be here any longer. You shoved the basket beneath a desk and turned immediately around. You could hear the frantic calls of Sal but you just- you couldn’t. And the clanging bell followed you all the way out. 

You had found yourself in a bar, not Karmas, you could not interact with him again, and found yourself drinking away a lot of what you wanted to forget. This had been a job at one pint. But it wasn’t a job- it had turned into something more AWFUL. “I just wanted to work with books…” the damn clang of the bell sounded as you thumped your head on the table. How the fuck did you rise the ire of a Corrupted Angel? _He’s been watching you_. Alanis voice repeated in your head. Had he? Why? Brutus DIDN’T feel emotion. He didn’t like that complicated twisting of emotional turmoil. With Karma you knew what he wanted. He wanted sex, kinky unbothered sex. Brutus however… he had fucked you. He had taken you to a side room and sat between your legs, working you up to a wetness before delving into your body. Was it just casual sex? No. _Who do you belong to?_ That wasn’t any casual fuck or cuddle session. That had been demanding and a reminder. _Know your_ place. But what place was that? As his employee, object, fuck toy or all to the above? You slammed your head on the bar top again.

The bartender, a three eyed monstrosity of slime, slide something towards you. You looked up. Was he hoping to get you drunk too to fuck you? **_Did everything want to just rail you?!_**

“I- I cant take anymore bartender..” you couldn’t waste your money on more drinks. You may need that money to buy more panties… or a ticket to the edge of town. But there was only one town in Hell …. and now you had a damn bell about your throat. _It’s like I got a homing beacon. No way I can sneak around Brutus is I have this pitch of a thing around my throat._ You had tried taking off, fingers fumbling for the latch. When you had found a lock. Not a latch. A goddamn lock. _FUCKEN bastard._ You began to push the drink back, when the bartender shook his head.

“It’s paid for already…” the slime man burbled, turning away. You frowned, hands curling around the glass. You did want to drink it but… everything came with a price. “Who bought it?” The other demons in the bar didn’t look up- in fact they seemed to be pulling away as a shadow fell across you. 

“That would be me~” a voice rumbled. You turned. And looked. And looked up. And up. Seated at the bar beside you was possibly the largest demon you had ever seen. He was a charcoal black, and tall as fuck. He as built like a body builder, horns coming straight out of black hair that fell past his shoulder in rivulets. He had wings that flashed and danced like flames, an iridescent of red, golds an yellows.

“Holy shit your tall..” you said stupidly. The drinks were finally coming down on you. As you looked up you noticed he was only wearing pants. And no shirt. _Incubus_ immediately came to mind, hands curling in your lap. You _knew what_ these creatures were like. You KNEW what was sitting beside you. _There isn’t a god of mercy._ You thought in despair. 

“Ah another demon come to bother me?”

You grumbled. He laughed, pulling his stool closer to you. Invading your space. A hand came down to rest behind the seat of your stool, already brushing your arm. He was moving fast- but your brain couldn’t make words come out of your throat- at least not the ones you wanted. He smelled nice too- fire and stone and warmth. You didn’t mean to lean into his hand as it brushed your arm, but drunk ass you was stupid.

“Come now Kitten, I just wanted to give you a drink.” Damn it. His voice was nice, like stones in a whisky cup- a note of strength mixed with alcohol. Or were you romanizing your drink? “What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone today?”

“I’m here to drink my woes away-“ you took a look at the drink, swirling it in your hand. The benefit of hell is that you couldn’t die from alcohol poisoning. You shrugged your shoulders and took a swing of it. The whisky burned down your throat, a refreshing sensation of feeling. Anything but Sals face watching you from the corner of your eye in surprise as that damn collar was hooked around your throat. Or Brutus nail scratching you up, done your throat in one line of raised skin. A mark.Motherfucker. You slammed the drink down, swivelling to hop down. That hand behind your chair caught it and swivelled you back to face him.

“Ah fuck.” Drunk you didn’t realize you were not picking up on the sudden shift in this guys attitude. You patted his chest and felt along his abs. “Oh sorry-“ you pulled away as you finally realized what you were doing. “That was nice. Um the drink. Not me fondling your chest. Thanks man.” You patted that chest like you had given it a tip and made to move off. His fingers caught your wrist with ease.

“Don’t want to see a pretty lady drinking away by herself…” the guy leaned in, fingers gently tapping your chair. “How about I cheer you up?” 

“Cheer me up?” He was breathing you in. 

The demon leaned over and then down and in, fingers brushing along the edge of your jawline. That finger tucked a strand of hair behind your ear as he breathed. “Seems like you could use a little…” the teeth brushed your ear, taking a nip. “Pleasure kitten?”

“Ah- um-“ goddamn it - those teeth were already trailing down the side of your neckline, feather light bites circling over your skin. He was doing this - right in the middle of the Bar- surrounded by other demons. 

“Just a little kitten… just a slight taste. That’s all…” he breathed. His skin was warm, his fingers sliding, those claws already digging in along the edge of your neck down- 

“Ohhohoho~ whats this?” Oh NOOOOO -no! Those fingers curled sharply into the edge of the leather about your throat. You had been hiding it, using your hair and the shirt to muffle that insistent peel of that damned bell. It chimed now, as this demon tugged your throat, tight but not painfully so. “Looks like my kitten is a lost one~”

“I’m not lost-“ you began but the demon man was already scooping you up, up and easily away from your bar stool. Just because Hell was free of alcohol poisoning, it wasn’t free of drunken stupidity. You clung to him as your head spun and his mouth was back at your throat, gnawing around your skin. You first thought, oh the worlds flipping upside down and then you were out the door before you could call the bartender to stop. 

“Hey- put me down!” You threw your hands against his back and the growl over the back of his body and through his chest like thunder. Your back was slammed outside the bar, the stone of a nearby building digging into your skin. Then that mouth was over yours pressing, pulling, drinking you in. You gasped, and your mouth opened and you were lost. His tongue was in your mouth, those teeth against your lips. He was pulling you into his mouth, dragging your tongue there and sucking it. The pull, the insistent tug had you groaning already, the sensation pleasurably new. Your fists banged against his back, or what you could reach of it. You needed to breathe.

Your head was swimming and you were groaning into his throat, trying to breath. The lightness of the alcohol in your blood mixed with you practically drowning between his teeth- that tongue wrapped yours up and stroked again. He kept pulling, mouth seeking. His one hand held your hips up with such ease. He was massive, and you were surrounded by him. He was in your mouth, over your skin, his smell in your nose. He smelled like stone and fire, the light of his wings the only color over your face. He pulled away finally, a line of saliva from your mouth to his. The demon grinned and you felt your stomach drop. Those eyes were molten, no pupil within their glowing depths but a suggestion of one, a luminous slit that drank you in. He reached a thumb, tracing that line of saliva from your mouth and into his.

“Mmmff”. He grunted. Then he leaned in again. He was biting, tugging at your throat with those teeth. He lapped his tongue over the marks, the heat of his saliva burning along his bites.

“HEHEHEH I found someone’s little lost pet~” he tugged that collar sharply and you gasped. You pushed against his chest, futilely shoving. His face had an amused grin, like he was looking at an angry puppy. _All these damn demon and thinking I’m a pet!_

“I belong to no one!” You panted. The incubus dug his nails into your skin and you felt the pain spike in lines over your sensitive flesh. You gasped and he leaned down again. 

“Are you sure about that kitten?” His hand traced, his fingers along your throat. They ended at the tag and yanked. You yelped. “Or should I say... _mousey?_ ” And then he was on you again.

Your brain was a fog of alcohol and full of him. He growled into your mouth, taking a lip between his teeth and pressing those teeth into the skin. Then his other hand was expertly unzipping and popping open your pants. Wait. No no - no not again- Brutus was large- THIS MAN WAS SO MUCH BIGGER. If he entered you-

“ _Who owns you?”_ Brutus words rang in your head. Even if he was a bastard man- even if you were furious at this Angel, he was still your employer. 

“Mm. At-st-stop please..” you tried to close your pants but the Incubus growled furiously. The teeth that had been working along your mouth, bit down and you felt the blood well on your tongue. He was there again, drinking it up. The incubus pulled away, the light in his eyes just an annoyed flicker. 

“Stop it. I’m not gonna cum and fuck where I’m not wanted.” The hand not busy holding you up, dipped and pulled you opened. He stuck two of his fingers into his mouth then began the slow process for pushing into you.

“You have an owner… I’m not gonna desecrate that.” That smile became wicked with hunger. “But that doesn’t stop me from giving and taking pleasure from a lost pet as a reward.”You gasped, body clenching as those fingers slipped in. Somehow he was avoiding piercing your belly with those claws. He wriggled them inside you and your poor sensitive walls vibrated with pain and pleasure and his voice became a purr of pleasure.

“This is what I was meaning by pleasure Kitten,” he thrust again with his fingers, his thumb finding your clit and begin him to swirl clockwise. You convulsed, hips arching upward. Hit mouth was on yours again. He was swallowing you as you moaned into his mouth. _Fuck it this is nice_. You thought and your hands moved of their own accord, pulling the demons head head down into yours. He was an eleven foot tall demon. What were you gonna do? You couldn’t fight him. He was big, you were small and intoxicated. He tasted like whisky and fire. And he felt so _good_ between your legs. You were panting as he finally pulled back, sighing. 

“You don’t sound like you _want_ me to stop now kitten.” He smirked as his fingers gave a final little thrust into you. He leaned downward and in one swift motion, captured your pussy lips with his Teeth. You flinched, the tender flesh already rubbed so raw. But he snarled when you tried to squirm away. His teeth grazed the flesh again and you pulled back a second time. On the third time, you felt him snarl into your crotch like a tiger on crack. He lifted you roughly up higher, hooking your legs around his neck.

You were now being held upside down, his hands just he holding your head up while your nose barely reached his crotch. You could see his erection there, standing stark and bright against the clothesline of his pants. You felt the tip of his tongue brush the edges of your lower lips and you gasped, gripping his hips. He laughed as you groaned you frustration, Unable to press closer. He pulled away and stroked the outside of your entrance and you gasped again. “Please…”

“This is for running away little kitten. A pet like you shouldn’t be out on the streets at night~” and then he was tasting, delving, pressing his mouth over your entire sex and devouring it. _Fuck_ his tongue was like a dancer, dappling and skipping along and inside you. Every crevice, every shallow dip and curve, he was ravishing it. His tongue swirled and that’s when you felt a hard bump, a warm bit of metal, grind into your clit. You cried out, calves coming forward and practically suffocating the demon. He didn’t stop though as your body convulsed from the first orgasim.

He was drinking, lapping at you, devouring you with such a feverish pleasure you wished you could claw him up in ecstasy. “F-fuck me…” you moaned as he delved again into your slit, drawing another wave of pleasure. He was hitting all the right places. If you had a secret, a place no man, or being had been able to reach before, it was found out. He was humming in delight, a noise so akin to the casual walking of someone on the street passerby’s.

You were being eaten out in public by a behemoth of a Demons. A incubus. A master of sex “Mmm fuck- ah- Mmmmm” you were tying to ask him what his name what his name could be, but your mouth wasn’t working. Your hands gripped his hips. And then you got an idea yourself.

This was the third time he was making you cum and It didn’t look like he was interested in stopping anytime soon. Your fingers shook as you undid the bird skull on his pants, pulling impatiently down. You wanted a taste. You wanted to stretch your limits. _If I can handle a demon like THIS_ _then I can handle my boss._ You heard a grunt and a pop as the incubus pulled away from your lips. You didn’t know how much was his and how much was your juices running down your legs but you _did_ know you wanted him back inside you. You whined, trying to press back and he laughed, nipping your inner thigh. 

His hand moved down and easily freed what you were seeking. Then he dove right back in and you wanted to scream. _Fuck me up…_ you thought. What sprung up before your eyes was possibly the largest dick you had ever seen. It was … more terrifying then Brutus, a great thing that actually looked… quite normal if you had to say so. WASNT as fucking girthy as Brutus, not as prickled as Karmas but… there was the length of it. This thing was _easily_ longer than Brutus.

_It’s like- two feet and a half or some shit._ At least this Incubus was more attentive then Brutus. _Maybe I should bring that up to the Angel…_ and then your mind went blank as the demon eating you out was beginning to nip your lips again, grinding against your clit. You groaned, wishing to move your hips, to curl into his face and scream his name, though you did not know it. Your toes were coiling about, and you began to beg him quietly to keep going.

You turned your eye to his cock. There was no way this could go into your mouth- not without killing you. Your body shuddered as another wave of pleasure caused your thighs to spasm. You licked the palms of your hands, coating them as much as possible and then, began to work. You pumped both your hands down his shaft, taking the head of him into your mouth. It just fit thank the Gods. You swirled your tongue across his sensitive tip, hands working in a rhythm with your mouth as you lapped. You felt more then heard that rumble of pleasure as it jolted your body.

He renewed his attentions, a finger coming up to tease and prod your inside in a unholy rhythm to your thrusts. You moaned along his cock, pulling more aggressively along his shaft. Your mouth began to trail along what you could reach, the goal to make him as wet as possible for your hands to keep up their job. It seemed both of you were trying to outdo the other, the incubus with his obsessing tongue along your folds and tongue fucking you with abandon, and you with your handjob, trying to push yourself to the limit as you took a bit more into your mouth.

Anyone walking by could have heard you, how loud you were gasping and begging for more as you choked down more of his cock into your mouth. How his growls went soft sweet things, to aggressive and borderline dark laughter as you tried and failed to pull away from his tongue. The reason no one was messing with you both was because one, he was a giant. Easily bigger then Brutus in height, and just as aggressive if not more so. Two, maybe it could be that _while_ people could hear what was going on on the street, they couldn’t really tell or see who it was. The only inkling they got was your feet, hooked helplessly and hazardously over his shoulders. The incubus didn’t even seem phased as you continued to pump his cock.

But you began to feel undone, fingers digging into his skin. He snarled at you pulling away enough to peel those hands off.

“I’m almost done. Do not ruin it by clawing my dick off.” And then the asshole went right back to it, a hand slapping your hip. You could feel that ever growing tension, the damn within your body beginning to crack as his tongue continued to thrust his fingers playing a harmony over your flesh. As you gasped wanting to claw, to bite, the tip of his cock began to press ever further into your mouth.

He moved his hips with a precision you were not expecting. And a care you hadn’t anticipated. He only went as far as he dared which was barely any length at all. Then he withdrew and repeated. You accepted him, and would have tried to take more but the man didn’t let you.

Between his tongue delving, he came up for air, only to mutter darkly, “When you're with me, you're my Kitten.” A gaze of teeth and you would have screamed had you not had the head of his cock to muffle your voice. “I don’t care what the fuck kinda being has claim on you right now, when your with me..” his claws dug into your hip, cutting the skin so sharply you pulled briefly from his member and screamed. He gave a thunder of pleasure, his mouth trailing over that torn skin, lapping up the blood. “You cry for Azael.” 

“Azael…” you gasped and the laughter from above was dark, and full of black humour. Then he was upon you again and you clung to his midriff, trying to hold some control, He began to time his thrusts into your mouth with his own tongue and you were loosing it. While he held, breaking you in an alleyway, fingers playing with your body, you didn’t think about the collar dangling about your neck- or about the song of the bell. And you didn’t think your cries would go noticed by anyone you _knew._

You wouldn’t have thought for a moment that anyone would hear that bell and realize the connotation of the sound. How could you? You were being tongue fucked by one of the most skilled demons in all of hell in the art of seduction. The inccubi and succubi _lived_ off these very activities. You were gasping his name, wanting him more and more, to thrust into you, to fuck you. But as you bobbed up and down, that clang of the bell _had_ alerted someone. Someone who you didn’t expect. 

“I I- I don’t think that belongs to you.” A voice cut over the pleasure, and reality fell like a cinderblock on your brain. You had been fucking. In an alleyway. In _public._ While drunk. You pushed off Azaels body, trying to bend back upward to see. But that curtain of glittering fire, those wings that shimmered and pulsed, made an effective deterrent for both prying eyes in and out. Azael groaned at the loss, an probably at the loss of your pleasure because the spike of fear in you was palpable. He looked actually a bit output, face frowning and teeth biting his lip as he set you back down. 

“Pull your pants on, kitten.” He whispered in your ear, easily setting you upright. “I don’t want whoever’s come to fetch you away to see how… undone I’ve made you.” The last part was a purr and then his fingers hand pulled just the edge of his pants up, easily covering himself. He turned his head to talk to the mystery demon beyond the curtain of wings. You, panicked and frazzled and still rolling in the pleasure of him, was still leaking juices and cuming into your pants. How the fuck were you gonna look put together? Your knees were shaking. 

“Oh- then who do they belong to~? Who do you belong to I may ask little one?” Azael was flirting yes, but he was also giving you time. Time to cover yourself and set yourself to at least a - respectable presentation. 

“I belong-g to-to-to the library!” Oh. Gods. No. You felt your blood remain in your face in a flush. No no no no. Not - ANYONE BUT Sal. Anyone but him. Sweet innocent blueberry boy- you would have preferred VaRo, preferred Karma. EVEN BRUTUS WHO POSSIBLY WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN THE SAME INSTANCE. Death by strangulation after oral sex was so much better then THIS. “They also belong to the Library! And -I -I-demand you return them”

“How cute. A stuttering Drider.” You knew why Sal was stuttering. He had _heard_ your voice raised in pleasure and it wasn’t at the talk of books. He had heard you in the throws of passion. On the streets. With a stranger. Like some common whore. Not like a respectable lady of society of a person of the library. Oh gods you wanted to die.

Azael pulled back his wings and you stood there shaking, Face flaming red. Why was it always you. Always _you_ getting _dicked down_ or _fucked_ somewhere. “I wish I could play with you too but I do, in fact have business elsewhere.” The incubus told Sal You could see Azael stop cupping the poor face of your coworker and turn back to you.

“See you later kitten~ thanks for the pleasure of getting to know you.” He deftly pulled a business card and slipped it between your fingers. “Come over anytime your owner isn’t treating you right. I love rehoming strays~” and then he was gone, walking down the street and chuckling. You were left there, red as the bloody sun in the sky with your friends and Coworker Sal. Who just stared opened mouthed. 

_Can this day get any worse?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go - two new characters I hope I did them JUSTICE >~<


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus ... just. Brutus ~

Well. This was awkward. You stood in the alleyway, still shaking from Azaels pleasuring. And across from you Sal started, open mouthed. HIs mandabiles twitched but no words came out. The alleyway was dark and the patrons from the bar must have stayed inside, or had heard and seen what was going on, because it was just the two of you here, standing in the cold and growing gloom.

“Um…” shit you wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. Maybe decomposing in a ditch would be a poetic end to you.  _ Here lies the librarian's assistant, she took her life after embarrassment of being caught, in public receiving cunnilingus. May her soul rest in sin. _ Maybe you could hide your shame, cover it up and pretend to Sal that he saw nothing. But your damn neck was the biggest brightest neon light in all of Hell right now. ‘Look my neck ! I GOT A HICKEY- oh wait no ITS A BITE MARK.’ It was there. And the bite along your thigh too. It hurt. Also your legs were still knocking together.  _ Fuck you Azael,  _ you thought vicoiously. When and if you saw him next, you would light him on fire. Or throw water. You pocketed the business card-  _ What kinda cocky bastard gives business cards to hook ups? _ \- and tried to smile at the Drider. 

“So… you heard all that huh?” Sal coughed, spluttering at your response. You flinched and looked up at him. He was going a very deep shade of violet about his face and his legs were shuffling.  _ Fuck.  _ You had nothing to say. This was the  _ Second coworker _ To see you completely undone by strangers… If this was the Mortal World, it would have been the juiciest bit of HR gossip in the history of office scandals. It just- he just kept staring. 

“I - I didn’t try and jump that guy's bones- he jumped mine but I swear I’m just- I just…” you covered your head and felt tears beginning to well up in embarrassment. Ha. There goes your friendships with Sal, Say goodbye to it. You rubbed at your face, smearing the tears across your cheeks. You just stood, head bent. What were ya going to even say to him? ‘ _ Hey Sal sorry you saw that there friend I was getting eaten out by a completely and totally hot stranger. Yeah I know I’m a slut now hahahaha.’  _ Nope. Just kill you now. 

“I might as well go and face my death.” You looked up at Sal, crying. He just kept staring. “First Karma fucking me for a book order and then I get a goddamn collar and now… now I get ravished in an alleyway.” Damn your life had sunk lower. “I’m just some whore huh? Ya think he will- Brutus will let me say goodbye to VaRo before he stomps me into a puddle? Or is he gonna throw me into the wall like the last assistant?” You could already feel the shadow of the corrupted Angels' anger.  _ Who cared now? _ He had claimed you and now you had disobeyed. You were planning on disobeying anyway but not like THIS. Alanis had said play to his Kink- not go about and get yourself into another situation with ANOTHER demon. The alcohol was beginning to make your head throb. That, or the sudden rotation of the earth back beneath your feet. You just kept crying. Fuck. There was a shuffle, a sudden soft press of a cloth to your face. You stared shocked up into that soft blue face as Sal dabbed at your tears. He had his kerchief out and was dabbing your cheeks tutting

“I - I’m not good at this sort of thing…” he began. Then he cleared his throat. The blush was still there and he had to look away for a second. You found out why when his hands went to straighten your clothes and push them back into order. Azael had mused your clothes up and, though you had been given a merciful seconds before Sal saw the whole of your pussy exposed for the world to see, they were out of order. As his hands quickly pushed your hair back into place, he said “But you need to breathe. Brutus isn’t going to find out. Not if I can help it.” He looked stupid you and smiled, standing back up to his full height. He grabbed your hand and began to lead you out of the alleyway. 

One of the demons from the bar poked its head out as you exited and then there was a flood of demons exiting as fast as possible. Were they… had they been watching and waiting for the Incubus to leave?  _ The fuck was that guy? _ All these demons had been clearly afraid of him, pulling away from both you and Sal and pointedly NOT going down the same way that rat bastard had gone. Was he like Brutus then? Where demons knew to give a wide berth? You didn't know but you mentally made a note to never go drinking alone in this part of Hell again. 

“Where are we- “ you tried but he hushed you. 

“I got some time.” Sal said softly to you as the press of the main roads busy crowds pushed in on both sides. “I don’t have to bring you back right away- VaRo just wanted you back in case anything like… this happened.” 

“Her romance novels?” You groaned. 

“Yes. She thought you would go running back to your ‘lover from the night before.”

Karma- that smug ass … you shivered as you remembered the ghost of his tongue along your neck and his sweet nothings in your ear. And then he had to go and be weird and dress you in cosplay while you were passed out. Yeah no. At least Brutus had let you sleep in your- oh wait… no. He had FUCKEN RIPPED YOUR CLOTHES OFF. and then TOOK ALL YOUR GODDAMN PANTIES AWAY. You rubbed at your temples, a headache coming on. Fuck. Did you attract bad men.  _ “Kitten~”  _ NOPE. You banished that new voice with a silent curse. ‘ _ Don’t need any more ghost demons living inside my brain thank you.’  _

__ The Drider easily maneuvered you through the crowd, cutting a swath of space with his body and sometimes a well placed hiss or kick of a leg. Sal May be a gentleman among demons, but he was still a demon and this was still Hell. One had to throw one's own weight to gain respect. Probably why you didn’t have any from  _ any demons  _ in your life. “Let’s head over to the store here and get some makeup-'' the blue spider demon moved agile through the mess of traffic, expertly moving you and picking you up by your wrists to lift you over blocks and barricades. Once you were across the intersection you both ducked into the convenience store. Sal went right for the makeup aisle, attuned to the neat and orderly rows of organization and just as adept at finding his way through this order just as he was with the chaotic piles of the library and VaRos stacks. You both grabbed several covering creams, some stuff called ‘bruise be gone’ and a bit of brushes and blush.

When you went into the line and finally reached the counter, the friendly clerk looked at Sal- smiled at you and then Blanched. Their eyes went right to your neck and the ugly love bites Azael had left.  _ Oh shit.  _ How big was it? You covered your hand over the mark. Sal noticed you, then the clerk and snapped his fingers. “Eyes up here sir.” He growled, a strange noise that came as partial clicks in his chest and then a bubbling like water in his throat. The clerk shook out their feathers and quickly bagged your items. You reached to pay, and Sal held you back with two of his hands and then expertly pulled the coin purse from his pocket. He paid for the products and then you both made your way back to the library. Sal took you through a back entrance- and by back, he picked you up and climbed up the side of the building and slid into the skylight above the main floor. 

“Sall do you know how to apply makeup?” You asked him only after you had made it back to your new room. You checked each closet, each corner of the room and side curtain. Throughout the journey back to the library, you had felt your worry rise. Brutus wanted to see you tonight. He had come and sought you out and made sure you had your collar on. And you had gotten that collar tugged, and bitten by another demon. At least he hadn’t … well. Fucked your brains out wouldn’t fit here. Hmmm. Dicked you? Maybe. That was better. This sucked. Just all around. 

“I … read a book on it once.” The Drider had taken you across the way, his arm holding yours. He hadn’t even mentioned what he had heard, coming up that alleyway. How you had been thrashing beneath the devilish attentions of an incubus. You didn’t even have the excuse that you were acquaintances. Your hangover was going away, the beauty of Hell and it’s influences. You caught Sals face, curling a look to you from the side of his glasses, just an eye at a time. But those looks… you could feel them weighted. As if … measuring you. He popped opened one of the many pallets and cracked open the bruise-be-gone. His fingers carefully started applying the ointment. When you tried to reach back and grab it from him he simply rapped your knuckle lightly. 

“Hey- let me do something.”

“What you can do is get it off your chest. Tell me everything. Maybe I can help you out.” His fingers were deftly applying the makeup and cream as if he was an artist with years applied to his craft. 

“Sal you really can apply makeup.”

“Many talents I have. Now stay still.”

“Why are you gonna use your string to make me stop fidgeting? ” That sand bubbling hiss of his and you felt a gentle cuff over the head. 

“Don’t tempt me. Now- speak. Get it off your chest because I can see it’s weighing you down.”

It was … hard to start at first. You didn’t want to bring up the embarrassing moments. But you soon found, as the Drider grumbled and fretted, that the tale became easier to tell it. Of course you left out all the pleasure bits, and you were glad. At some points the demonic spider choked and stuttered in his finger strokes. Your anger had raised too. Just because all these assholes were bigger then you and you hadn’t come into your fangs or your claws, didn’t mean you weren’t a force to recon with. You finally finished in a flourish of anger, “and then the brute lifted me up and had his way in the ally but - but. Then you walked in. God I hate this whole thing.”

“Here-“ the blue hands deftly placed items in your hand “some cover ups and Makeup. Maybe some blush…. That will help with your face.” You went to work, taking pointers from Sal as he finished up his patchwork of your neck. He hummed and hawed, pulling a scarf from the bag as well. “We got This too. Think of it as armor.” 

You both leaned back, looking in the small pocket mirror, admiring the work. You looked much better, the angry edges of the claws and teeth marks and bruising from you crying faded, muted. 

“Ah. See? Nothing to worry about.” 

“Aha- about that … um” Sal waited. 

“What about - what about my thigh- bastard bit my thigh too.”Sals face flushed again at that and he turned his head to the side. 

“Um. Try and keep Brutus out of your … pants..” he was such a navy blue you were worried he was about to explode. He had been so patient and kind- and he didn’t have to be. Demons didn’t usually care for each other's emotions. You had seen it enough on the streets. It was a cutthroat place at times. Only the cream of the crop rose above death. 

“I’m so sorry Sal I - I just seem to be attracting all these hornydemons around me and I just- I can’t. -“ you cupped your head in your hands, the damned bell jangling again. Four arms were rubbing up along your back 

“Shh. Shh. It’s not any fault of yours…” And then Sals voice shifted into a different tone. “Now granted it isn’t something I thought you would fall into. But- I can see why they all want you.” You practically could hear them glasses shift on Sals face as he went into full professor mode. Oh dear… 

“What? What could you even mean by that?” You dreaded the answer a bit. Wasn’t it better that you were just a whore? Did he have to go into analyzing it and breaking it down? 

“Well -“ he  _ did.  _ “Many demons down here are sadistic in some way- and possessive” He said it so factually. You felt like you were in a lecture again, at your desk instead of beside a very large and soft demon. 

“Maybe it’s the lack of demonic features …” here he lifted your hand and looked at the nails. Then he inspected your ears. “Features sometimes appeared suddenly and then they can manifest entirely throughout your existence in hell… in fact I have a theory-“

You fell asleep before you could even hear more of his theory. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
  


The door opened and you woke up with a gasp, scrambling. You hadn't remembered. When you had fallen asleep but you felt the fear rush in like a wave of water. It was only VaRo, her fingers deftly closing the door behind her. 

“Are you better?” She asked and you shook your head. You didn’t have to even think about it. You had so much happen within twenty four hours. How could you be ok? You looked outside, seeing the darker shade of hells forever red sky almost black. How long had you been resting? 

“What time is it? How long was I asleep?” Your body was sore, muscles screaming. It looked like Sal had tucked a blanket around you before he left, leaving you to sleep on the edge of the bed. He must have known how much you wanted nothing to do with the bed. That giant thing that wasn’t your little cot. You missed your corner of the library, with its spiders and pile of moldy leather bounds. It might have not been as luxurious as these current and impeccable quarters. 

“Oh - yes I was coming up to tell you that -“ If you weren’t sure you had no demon senses, you could have sworn you smelt the apprehension. If not you could see the Wendigo fidgeting in her dress, hands coiling and uncoiling like snakes. She was twisting her pink pen between those long nails, wringing it to ribbons. VaRo usually only did that when her mind was preoccupied with a new set of books or a large reset of a section of the library. She was nervous. You felt the cold wash in your gut.  _ Please Gods no more shit today. I've been fucked by a Shadowman, eaten out by a devil, and embarrassed in front of my coworkers and friends. I don't NEED another shitstorm. _

“What is it VaRo?” It was best to cut to the chase of it - get through all the grizzle and fat, and right to the heart. Wow when had you begun thinking in terms of murder for finding the truth? The next words out of the Wendigos mouth had your heart plummeting. 

“Well…. Brutus is here.” Her voice was so tight. “He wants to .. to..” it could only be the end, the death of you. It could only be time. You hlf sat up, wrapping the blanket around you. 

“To? Murder me? Skin me? Break me? Kill me?” you supplied all the obvious things. Brutus could deposit your body on the side of the road or leave it to hang like the last one.

“... ah. To feed you.”

Whiplash. It felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on you and you were sputtering.“I’m sorry. What?”

“Well- I would say have dinner but he specifically said feed.” She hissed in disgust. “I don't like how he is referring to you as if you are and object to water and feed. Your MY assistant. Not his.”

“Wait-so you hired me just with the intention of what the job promised?” you felt your heart lighten. It hadn't been for indentured servitude. It hadn't been for you to become the plaything of an unfeeling Angel. VaRo shook her head looking a bit hurt. 

“Did you honestly think i picked you at random?”

“Well…yes actually.’ She had been terrifying 

“Oh gods… can’t I just say I’m not feeling well? That I’m sick, I’m on my period-“

“You don’t get periods anymore-“

“Or tell him I fell down a ditch and died a terrible death. 

“That’s a lie.” 

The Angel moved into the room, pushing past VaRo and standing over you. He was fucking  **_massive._ ** Brutus towered over you and you wished you were standing now, at least to not feel so small. VaRo was shaking- she had always been a bit intimidated by this beast of a creature. Now you could see her warring with her own instincts and desires. She wanted to intervene- to tell her boss to leave you alone, but also to cave in, to retreat. She couldn’t win against this Corrupted Angel. Her instincts screamed this at her. But still- bless her- she piped up. 

“She has been feeling a bit under the weather…” Brutus didn't even look at her. He cocked his head, the hulking brute just quiet as stone. It had been a few weeks since that first time, and memories were coming back, of his hands pushing you apart, his face close and hot over you as he panted. The corrupted hand reached down and pulled the blanket off of you. The fabric of the blanket caught against the abrasion of his skin, static sparking. You held on for a moment to the edge of it, the only protection. You felt your back crawl as that head cocked to the side, a question. The uncorrupted hand came up and cupped your chin, turning it this way and that. 

“Why would my  **_Mouse_ ** lie to **_me_ ** ?’ he purred. You felt a tension crawling in your belly, fingers curling into fists. Was this anticipation or fear? Then the angel yanked the blanket from your hands and threw it to the floor. That uncorrupted hand tired your head at an angle and you tried to keep your eyes on him. Instinct said don't move. You were in the lion's maw, a lamb shaking before the eyes of a predator.VaRo was ringing her hands, her ears flicking back and forth like a deer caught between a fire and a flood. He leaned in, that hot breath against the shell of your ear. 

“Whats this?” He hissed and his thumb came beneath the scarf.  _ No. no no no… _ You pulled, trying to get free of his grip but he snarled, teeth gnashing. **_“Don't run from me.”_ ** The hand that held your jaw was harder, the pain of that uncorrupted limb pressing into your skin. Tears were coming to your eyes.

“Please…” you whispered. One of those ears cocked toward you, the wings of his face still covering his face. You hated how small you felt, how absolutely helpless you were. If you had been somewhat demonic you might have been able to cut him, to bite to fight him at least. You would have had strength, natural weapons of some kind. Instead you had soft human fingers, useless human strength. But that was a wish. And wishes saved no lives.

“Please?” he purred, pulling that scarf away from your neck, from the collar you wore. He sighed in satisfaction at the sight, taping the bell. You felt a wave of relief. He hadn't noticed the makeup. You watched as the hand cupped you tag tapping the bell to hear the single note. 

“Please what, little Mouse?” He asked again, pulling away from you to look down at your neck and throat.  _ As long as he didn't grab your throat, didn't brush it with his thumb, I'll be fine. _ You could kiss Sal for his sudden expert penmanship with a brush and makeup. Brutus was still waiting for you to respond. Shit. 

“Please - a - dont be mad at me.” you fumbled for a reply, hands wringing behind your back. You saw VaRo also breathing a sigh of relief. The Angel simply waited, not asking you to explain but demanding it. “F-for earlier. With the collar.” Shit this sounded terrible. Brutus gave a mild chuckle, chucking you beneath the chin. 

“You are an interesting one. You amuse me with how obtuse you are. I expected rebellion.” he moved past you and took in the mess you and Sal had left on the counter. He only looked at it in disgust, a part of the immaculate room that didn't match his perfection. “Ugh. we will train you to be cleaner. This will be a must for the future.”

“F-future?” you breathed a bit easier as he plucked a bottle and placed it in some semblance of order on the dresser. A wing had curled up, disgust being made evident. 

“Yes your future. We will have to discuss it. But after you have gained necessary nutrients. A weak way to obtain energy but it can't be helped. You were made inferior and so we must work around it.”

_ Wow ok ya dont have to be a dick about it. _ You thought, angry at him. If you could you would have kicked him in his dick. Would serve him right from what he did to you last time. But you remembered how close you had come to being found out, to being exposed… The anger you had seen from him would pale in comparison to the hurricane that would follow that reveal. 

He snapped his fingers, you startled. You looked up. Brutus snapped his fingers and pointed to his side. You raised an eyebrow at that. You were no dog to come to heel.  _ Even if obeying him meant the difference between life or death. _ If you made him upset he would get … handsy. While one love bite from Azael was covered up so expertly along your collarbone, there was another one, on the very inside of your thigh.  _ Bloody fucking incubus _

. At least Karma had left you mostly unmolested in the hickey department… well except he had gotten to your breasts. Those had been bruised. Shit what if Brutus repeated his last … affectionate action, and disrobe you?  _ Fuck i gotta play these cards close to the chest. _ It wasn't you to obey anyone though. Especially a pompous, unfeeling asshole. Brutus huffed and snapped his fingers again. You walked to his side, fingers twirling behind your back. You were up and under his corrupted wing, avoiding those sharp protrusions. Then you both walked down the hall, heart in your throat. Brutus didn't touch you, the uncorrupted arm almost brushing you at several moments. He didn't seem to care that you were having to practically dodge around stacks of books and under his arm when it swung outward. He just didn't care. When you tried to switch sides, to slowly make your way to his softer side, he suddenly became aware of you in a burst of stratlement. 

“Ah. i Forget.” his voice sounded like he wished he could forget it always, as he looked at the corrupted side of his body. He awkwardly lifted his arm and waited. You had no choice but to go beneath the outstretched arm. Brutus wing was like a drape, pulled back as far from you as possible. He seemed so… awkward now. He was used to no one close to his body.  _ Had he ever had someone close to him like? _ You both made your way to yet another branching room, one you hadn't known existed. It looked like a massive storeroom. The ground was uncovered black earth why on the edges of the room stood broken and cracked. On the floor was a dusty table. It was a dilapidated thing, decrepit and molding on one side. It looked like it had been dragged out from the pits of whatever landfill had been trying to reclaim it. 

Brutus motioned for you to sit down on an overturned barrel and - to your surprise- he didn't sit across from you but directly beside you. His hip was brushing yours, and that uncorrupted hand curled over your back like a drape. Or a leash as the fingers curled into your collar. Two talons were hooked into the leather band and you felt the rest of the fingers settle in your hair. 

“This is … different..” he said. He looked at you and finally, those wings parted from over his eyes. His face was … tired if you had to say anything about it. He looked exhausted, bags beneath his eyes as he turned his head to you. “I don’t know if I like this yet or if this is what’s expected to happen.”

“Expected?” You croaked. His talon was so very close to the makeup, almost brushing away that makeup that covered the love bite.  _ Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic.  _ He was so close. The press of his thigh, the brush of his hand through your hair. It felt … almost like he had rehearsed how to act. Had he ever acted affectionate to anyone? These weren’t affectionate actions. These were possessive, the hand curl in your fingers too tight, the press of his thigh hard and I relaxed besides yours. His enticing was like the hum of an electric current, the static in the air before the strike of lightning. It made you tense. 

“Yes. Isn’t it expected to treat a pet with care?” That dark face had an eyebrow arched upward, a question. “You are my possession. The first to actually talk back… Hmm.” The finger of his corrupted hand tapped against his fang, humming. Brutus twisted your head by yanking the hair on the back and you squeaked. He turned you to look at him and you saw those fangs so close to your face “I don’t know if I like that. Maybe I’ll pull your tongue out and that would probably make it easier on us both.” You felt your throat go dry. He would do so much more, if he found out you had bite marks from another … he may just as well eat your heart here and now. He carefully pressed one corrupted claw to your cheek. The small spike of pain was a welcome relief from the terror you were feeling. 

“I’m joking.” He laughed. The laugh of Brutus sounded hollow, a husk if nothing that only echoed what a laugh was supposed to be. As you can see- it is something I’m not good at yet.” He tugged your hair, a sharper tug then any lover or person would usually do. He was … awkward. Socially awkward in the whole of it. You sat there for a long moment, silent as stone. Your breathing was trying to match his but the Angel seemed to be hardly breathing at  _ all.  _ There was only a barely perceptible breath, a rise of the chest before it fell with ease. He seemed to be basking in the silence however, head leaning back with eyes half closed. That hand remained hooked into your head. It didn’t move at all, but hung there limp and heavy. You had nothing to lean into- and you refused to press into his side. 

“Um. What are we eating?” You finally broke the silence. He opened an eye and looked at you with surprise. “Oh. Yes. I forgot.”

_ How did this guy forget so soon?  _ The hand finally released your head and he stood with some reluctance. Then he was across the room and back, plopping down and just as close as before. 

“I’m not eating. You are.” He said, pushing the plate towards you. You hadn't known what to expect. Grilled mushrooms, raw flesh, slugs. You were ready for whatever FUCKEN hell came your way. What you weren’t ready for was … actual food. What sat on the plate was a meal. There were greens and mashed potatoes and some kind of meat. Was it chicken? Steak? It was bulbous and looked like a pork chop but it wasn't pink. It was red.  _ I swear to god that if is fuccking raw I'm gonna vomit it up from the nerves alone.  _

Your stomach was coiled in knots. Brutus was waiting. He just stared at you, hand coiling back in your hair. It felt more like a doll- a child holding a doll and pretending to play family with it. You were a prop. He was playing with being kind. He wanted to play at it _ But why? To make me feel better? _ Well it had the reverse effect on your nerves. You wanted to run, to escape, to fucken crawl through the rat hole in the corner and disappear. He was a predator stalking you right now, and you knew what he would want.  _ I can't give him what he wants. _ You still had a very large and prominent bite on the inside of your thighs, you could feel it throb along with your pulse, a beat of fear. A brand of terror between your legs. You picked up the fork and woodenly scooped up a bit of the potato and some of the greens, avoiding the meat entirely. 

“O-oh … oh these actually look-“ you commented. His silence was… unnerving. He cut you off though with a growl.

“Edible? Yes. I made them myself.” he said it with such scorn. Was he upset that you had said it looked edible? He had said he didn't need to eat. It wasn't too far of a stretch to believe he was incapable of cooking food you could stomach. VaRo had learned that in the first week she tried to make you some cookies. With. human. Eyes. as the goddamn chips. You had been sick for three days and couldn't eat cookies now. The wendigo still didn't understand why you had turned green at the thought of eating people. At least these looked like the actual thing- well besides the meat. The meat was questionable and you were not tempting fate.

“You cook… but you don’t eat?'' It was apuzzling thought. Weren't all the chefs in the mortal world those that tasted their dishes? Cooks had to have a good palate, an ability to taste their food. What did a cook who didn't try his food have to offer? 

“Eating is a waste of time.” his talon was back at your neck, tapping the bell you were wearing. You felt your body tense up and hoped your companion couldn't tell the difference. 

“How did you learn to cook if you hated it?” your mouth felt like sandpaper.

“I perfected it.” he simply said. Then the impatience in him flared, the polite wooden facade falling away in the next moment.”Eat.”

You prayed to whatever god could hear you in hell- which was probably none but lucifer and he would only flip you the bird at the best of times- and put the food in your mouth. What you had been expecting- wasn't this. You had expected charcoal, the taste of ash or the overwhelming spice of some unholy ingredient. What you got was...creamy texture, pepper and salt and steamed greens. It was… quite nice. Actually it was better than nice. It tasted like it had been cooked by your own mother- bless her wherever she ended up- and it made you visibly relax. You wouldn't have to pretend to enjoy this Angels cooking. You tentatively went for a second bite, and then a third. It was getting progressively better the more you ate. And you realized how hungry you were. After the days, and the night befores activities, you had built up an appetite. 

“Is it good?” Brutus leaned over and your shoulders were already tensing a bit. He had noticed your enthusiasm. You decided to underline that you liked the food by taking another shovel of it into your mouth.

“Mmhm.”

“Good.” he didn't sit back from the tense posture he had claimed. You felt his eyes on you, eagle sharp. The sense of being led to a trap, to being placed beneath two claws

“Now tell me…” He leaned into you, suddenly against your face. It was so sudden you froze up. Brutus tongue rolled out of his mouth and down the side of your neck, a long lap along the collarbone. You shook, from pleasure or fear you didn't know. “Why do you taste like another demon?”

You couldn't respond. Time had stopped, a beat frozen before the eye of the storm rolled away from you. Brutus breath against your neck, his body against yours. Iron, sharp and full of uncoiled rage. He didn't lash out. Brutus took the plate from your hand and placed it on the table. He uncoiled your fingers from the fork and also set that so delicately on the table.

“P-please Brutus I- it was-” his finger covered your mouth. He pulled your hair out of the way, touching the edge of the collar. Then he whipped the makeup away.

The noise that came from his throat was the scream of winds ripping metal. It passed through him like an earthquake and shook in your body. Violence, blood, the promise of death was all in that sound. Brutus reached and unlatched the collar from around your throat. 

“The disrespect,” his voice was velvet thunder. “You show me-”

“Its- it wasn't my fault- i swear please-” your voice was getting smaller and smaller as he was getting larger. The very feathers along his arm were standing on end but his movements were controlled. His hand had not left your hair but the nails were beginning to cut into the scalp of your skin. 

“Wasn't. Your. Fault.” each word was pushed out through his teeth, the tusks clacking sharply. You rushed in to explain.

“It wasn't! I went- i went to get a drink.” You could feel that hand in your hair begin to tighten. “I was - I was distraught. I wanted to just- g-get space.”

“Get space” the corrupted arm brushed the side of your cheek and you would have flinched but for the iron grip on your head.

“Yess.. um yes- I was upset-“ your teeth were chattering. His wing was unfurled now, pulled away and bristled. 

“If you were upset why did you not come to me?” He asked. 

“I-I didn’t know that was a thing I could do-“ he yanked your head to his chest and you squeaked. That corrupted arm curled around dangerously close. 

“You are in my care.” He whispered, the thunder in his voice banked somewhat. He began to pet through your hair again, the sting of the cut skin being released. “I would care to hear your emotional baggage…” he sounded like he genuinely meant it. Did he care for you as a person? No. It was a possession. This was the act of a child who had his favorite toy pulled away from him by an older sibling. You hoped that he wouldn’t break you between his tugs. 

“Yes- well.” Your face flushed as that hand continued to stoke through your hair “I just I wasn’t expecting a demon to come onto me and -“ the hand became a fist and yanked your grave upward. Brutus was staring at you in anger. Genuine anger. Not irritation, not annoyance. Anger. You had said the wrong thing. Again. 

“Came. Onto. You…”

“Ye-“ Brutus pulled you away from him, his hand throwing you to the table. The clatter of the fish wear and plate was drowned out at the hulking brute was above you.  _ Please don’t rip my clothes off again.  _ Was your only thought. 

“What did he do?” 

Your hand went to your neck, fingers wiping away Sal magic. “ _ It was a valiant attempt but now I will be deceased.”  _ Your thoughts turned sad at the sudden loss of Sal. The nice Drider would be forever wondering what exactly happened to the librarians assistant. He would know though, deep down. Brutus had killed the other one with such careless anger. And you were in a store tooom with natural dirt. Who would say that you weren’t going to be buried beneath the earth here in this store room. You closed your eyes and waited. When nothing happened, you opened your eyes. Brutus loomed over you, a shadow against the light from the doorway and fixtures above. 

“Show me. Show me now.” His voice brokered no argument. 

“I-... I - some of its in-“ the slam of his fist beside your head made you flinch. Then that hand uncurled and came to rest on your cheek. The talons didn’t stroke but instead lay sharp against your skin. 

“ **_SHOW. ME. WHAT. HE. DID.”_ **

You nodded. And slowly began to peel your shirt down, and back, exposing the very bite mark that he had left. Brutus moved in, finger tracing along the line of broken skin. 

“This is the obvious one..” he growled. His face looked dead into yours and he simply stated. “There is more.” 

“Y-yes.” 

He snapped his claws and pointed to your clothes. 

“Everything. Off.  **_Now.”_ **

“Please- I - I like these clothes.” You begged quietly. He didn’t respond. You slowly began to strip, the fear shaking your bones. Brutus was standing, arms folded as he lay back on his heels. Your fingers curled nervously as you pulled the shirt you had been wearing up and off. Then the pants came down and undone. You had worn the same bra you had worn the day before but … you had no panties thanks to the being before you. 

“Uncover yourself. I do not want to get violent with you.” You didn’t realize you had been covering yourself. This cold detachment heightened the fear in you but a coil of anticipation was also mixing with that fear. Your body remembered what happened last time you had been undressed before him. While your brain remembered the pleasure your brain remembered the fear. The slam of his fists, the aggressive grip of his hands, the thrusting of his hips …  _ no no no. Brain. Come back.  _ This was  **_not_ ** the time to get excited. No. Definitely not. 

You must have taken too long. That or Brutus took your silence as rebellion. You saw the hand come down more than felt the blow on your hip. The corrupted angel's hand dug into your bare thigh and snarled.

“I  _ told you… _ ” he flexed his hand and you gasped as his talons cut into your skin. “I prefer to avoid needless violence.” 

“Now.. spread your legs…” he demanded. You obeyed, wishing to hide your shame. Brutus was taking you in. The corrupted hand uncurled and traced down your body, that single talon cut a red line. The blood welled up, a single tracery line that connected all the paths of your previous encounters. Azaels love bite on your neck, Karmas bruises along your breasts, and then finally to the bite mark on your inner thigh from the incubus attention. He didn’t say anything. He just kept staring down at you. You wished he would snap, that he would just end this underlying tension before you broke. 

What he did was something you didn’t expect. Brutus lifted the back of your body and pressed it to his chest, a rumble growing there in that deep chest. He lifted your head, pulling your neck back to expose the side of your throat that had been bruised. His tongue came out of his mouth and he licked. And kept lapping, cleaning away the side of your neck. 

“Ah- what are you doing?” You dared not move though. Brutus didn’t respond. Instead he traced that line he had written with his tongue, following the well of blood that came up with it. He didn’t only suck but swallowed, lapping, suckling, drinking up your skin. How was he doing that with his tongue? How was he able to press so close to you without cutting you with his large underbite? But it felt wonderful. He followed that line all the way to the edge of your thigh. Those eyes rolled upward and looked directly into your face. 

“Can’t have this here…” he traced the edge of your thigh, those bruised bits of skin rubbed beneath his finger. His damn snake tongue coiled around your thought and stroked, pulling, lapping. You felt your body shiver in anticipation even if you were about to be devoured by a corrupted angel. Then Brutus' mouth opened, splitting wide. Wider then you thought possible. From the dark face, uncoiling like an eldritch horror, was a double row of teeth. A double row. Fangs and large sharp bits of teeth. A maw that a shark would be jealous of. And then- that jaw was plunging down and onto your thigh. Those jaws bite down, a bear trap that cut your flesh like wet paper. You screamed as you felt the teeth cut through your flesh- and stop. 

They only embedded partially into the skin, the strength of those jaws on your hip was held back just but the being who could share your leg straight off.you were crying hands reaching up to pushe Brutus off you. He let you pull on his feathers, trying to rip him off your thigh. He simply brought the corrupted hand and pushed it against you- an effective wall of sharp jagged obsidian skin. 

“Fuck- BRUTUS GET OFF PLEASE-“ you were begging, voice rising and octave as this teeth shifted against your calf. The blood was trickling from his mouth, crimson staining his white mouth red. You felt his tongue curl over your bleeding cuts cleaning what he had caused. His eyes were locked on yours, a look of almost pleasure on his face. “Brutus- Brutus please- please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, stop it hurts.” You were begging. You were thrashing, whimpering. His eyes took on a strange gleam, a mix of pleasure and hunger, that was … dulled. He was gaining  _ pleasure _ from your pain. This sick twisted - 

You felt the brush of something warm and hard between your legs and froze. There it was again. You looked between your legs and saw the damned tongue - Brutus tongue- drifting around your calf and between your legs. His tongue was crimson with your blood, a dripping stickiness that was rubbed against your own body, a mixture of unholy saliva and blood. Then he was pressing, pushing into your body. You curled, hands gripping the edge of that corrupted arm. It pierced your skin but you didn’t care. It hurt- he was  _ hurting you- _ but the pain felt so wonderful, a shudder that had you screaming as pleasure missed with pain. As Brutus tongue plunged in, in,  _ inside  _ you, you had to fight your body from convulsing with pleasure. Your hips wanted to rock forward as he moved inside you but when you did, the jaws were pressing down and the teeth were digging into your flesh. 

“Fuck- please- Brutus..- Brutus I - I’ll not complain. I’ll listen- just AH-“ you screamed in pain again as those teeth came down sharply on the skin of your bare thigh again. You were tense, muscle spasming as pleasure became a serpent within you, a twin to Brutus tongue as his teeth became the anchor to your pain. He finally pulled away, and you were sweating. 

“Beautiful… blood cleans all that off so nicely.” He was practically purring, the closest sound to pleasure you had ever heard the giant brute make. His mouth was a horror show of red, teeth bared in a feral grin. His tongue pulled from your body, and slid suggestively up and along the bite marks. “Erase that taint. No one marks  _ my pet _ .”

He gave that off-putting a chuckle, the one that sounded as if it was part of a screeching door hinge. He moved to your other thigh and you couldn’t help the knee jerk reaction your foot came up and you kicked out. It connected with nothing though, as the angel moved out of the way. Instead he caught that ankle with his talons, the corrupted arm threatening you as you tried to sit up. That bloody face, the wings pulled back and exposing the face of your tormentor, was still glazed with that hunger look. Brutus kisses the edge of your thigh, the legs trembling as the teeth grazed along the thigh. 

“Brutus - Brutus-“ you kept begging and the angel cocked his head, as if hearing you for the first time. 

“Are you begging me?” He sounded confused. How - the strange detachment that came with this new emotion was so strange. Before he had been entranced, demanding- wanting your blood and pleasure. Now he seemed confused as to why you were beneath him begging for him to stop. 

“Y-yes Brust please- I,” those teeth were coming down on your thigh as you begged, “-I promise to follow your orders please don’t ruin my other thigh.”

“Ruin your…”he whispered to your skin. He looked over at the handiwork he had written on that leg. What Azael had done to you was a blip of existence. If it still existed it was buried beneath the purple patchwork of broken skin vessels, the hickies of Brutus mouth as he had lapped the blood. And the bite marks. The double rows of teeth had erased the subtle bite of the incubus entirely. What was left behind was a beautifully if not macabre bloody patchwork of skin and cuts. Brutus simply shrugged. 

“Oh. That. That was necessary.” He growled into your thighs, hand pulling your hips up to him. “That filthy demon's scent was leaching into your blood. Disgusting.” He spat the last word out as his teeth came down and grazed your thigh. You gasped as those teeth dipped past your thigh to your pussy and ground upon them. The teeth were like needles, sharp in every direction and serrated. Brutus tongue was in your body, pressing, pulling, coiling about. It was hungry. But it felt so good. Your grunts of pain were bleeding into pleasure as he drove the tongue between your slit and through it, while his teeth dug into your skin. This was the feral creature you had seen behind the curtain, the one pretending to be polite and kind. Here was Brutus, cold and as distant as a mountain, hungry for one thing: domination.

It wasn’t about sex anymore- or maybe it was in some perverse part of his mind- but about completely washing out any thought of any previous encounter. The pleasure he gained from your body, from the pain he was causing was only revealed in low rumbled, vibrations of pleasure you felt through your pussy and legs as he alternated from eating you out to driving those teeth along the bare skin of your inner thigh. Brutus continued to eat you out, that hand digging into your hip and cutting the skin there, more marks. It was a roadmap of marks, signs that couldn’t be ignored. This flesh was his. There was no mistaking it. Your hips arced upward and you felt your body clench as a wave of pleasure rolled outward. The Angel between your legs only grunted at the pull your inner walls had on his tongue but he continued to swallow you, even after the orgasm. The pleasure was mixing with the pain again and you wanted to pull back. You tried but those talons dug deeper and the teeth of that vicious mouth suddenly came down and bit.  _ Hard.  _ You screamed again, hands going to push his face away from your crotch, from your cunt, just  _ away from you.  _ He pulled back with a chuckle, one so dark and sadistic it made your skin crawl. 

“Now you are clean and you are mine.” He smiled, the blood on his teeth stark in that midnight face. There was that feral light again, the one that looked crazed. He looked almost drunk as he looked your body up and down. “Not enough scarring… I have to change that.” 

“Scarring?” Your voice was like that of a smoker, rasped and painful. 

“Yes..” Brutus replied. He lifted the leg he had destroyed and gave it a long lap, tongue digging into the holes left behind. You cried, trying to squirm away. He let you. You pulled as far as you could onto the table. Your one leg was ruined, not replying to you at all as it seized up. The pain from your pelvis made you shudder and stop halfway across the wood, gasping. You looked down. There were teeth marks there as well but… shallower thank the Gods. They still had broken skin, still had left blood and ruin in their wake.  _ Fuck. This is torture.  _ It was a terrible way to die. It hurt and felt wonderful and you hated that a part of you was now entangled in the pleasure of it- associating those teeth with the wonderful orgasim you had had. 

Brutus lets you get halfway across the table. His smile was terrible, wings pulled all the way from his face. His tusks were red and his black feathered face tinged dark by your juices and blood. He looked the part of a nightmare come to life. Then Brutus slowly leaned over the table. You scooted back. That grin widened and you might have called it joy, if not for the feral sharpness of it in his face. “Go ahead. Run.” He was  **_mad._ ** Insane, maybe even a bit crazed. 

“Let’s see how far you get.” 

You scrambled with new vigor but to no avail. Your leg wouldn’t move fast enough. But Brutus just watched. You scrambled down the table and hit the ground on your bad leg. You cried out, but kept trying to move. There was the soft tread of talons on the dirt. Brutus leaned over you and snarled, teeth coming down onto your throat- right above Azaels love bite. You couldn’t scream anymore, the pain in your shoulder, across your collarbone and into the very soft flesh of your throat was lightning- a bolt of pain that locked your muscles so tight. The lower tusks curved over the edge of your pulse, clutching it there. If he wanted to, Brutus could crush you. 

Clamp down with those teeth and rip your pulse from your throat, pull that soft tissue from you and drown you in your own blood. Instead, he became… tender WASN'T the right word. But it was close. The Angels uncorrupted hand was back along your hair, supporting it. You could feel how hard Brutus was against you, his hips pressed right where yours had split. But he didn't pull his pants off and drive into you. Instead he seemed to be… entranced. You dared not to breath. Those teeth were pressing into your skin but didn’t seem to be breaking the delicate barrier between your life and your death. You were shaking, a rabbit between a wolf's jaws. Brutus pulled back, shaking his head. 

“It would be a waste.”

“Wa-wa-waste?”

“To kill you.” He thumbed a tear off your face, flicking it with disgust. “The transgression wasn’t yours anyhow.” That hand, covered in shards of black and bits so sharp they could tear you to paper bits, was scratching into your neck. You hissed but dare not move again as a glance from Brutus promised murder if you did. It was a slow scratch, a swirl of script against your skin. It hit you like an avalanche then.  _ He was writing on your neck.  _ Cutting with that talon, carving a word into your skin. It was agonizing moments before he pulled back. His face was a neutral kind of satisfaction. 

“Better.” He hissed and then, with a swift motion, he was naked completely, body pressing over yours. He didn’t enter you yet but you could feel him. You waited with baited breath. 

“I hope you know.” He said, as calm as if he was debating the turn of the sun and moon, “that I don’t like to share.” He leaned down and took your mouth into his, his teeth pressing again. You tasted blood, your blood, as he kissed you. It wasn’t a kiss of passion. No. This one was one full of hunger, possessive hunger that threatened violence if you didn’t comply. You complied. You opened yourself up and he seemed to sign into you as he pulled your tongue into his mouth. It was a dangerous game the two of you played, him with his hunger and bloodlust and you with your fear and excitement. His fangs brushed along your tongue, a trap with teeth. 

You pushed into his mouth, hoping to drown in his taste.  _ If I forget what just happened maybe I could enjoy myself.  _ It seemed this was the right answer. Submitting made him… softer. His shoulders didn’t stay tense, instead, he seemed to press into your chest, almost smother you. His growl was muted along your lips as he pulled back. There was a strange question in his eyes, as he cocked his head, face curling in a grimace. 

“What’s this?” He hooked one of your legs around his hip, the ears swiveling like dogs. “Are you finally accepting that I own you?” He moved his hips and you felt it then, the head of cock against your lower lips. You felt your insides tremble at the memory but you didn’t move. 

“What’s the use in fighting when I can’t run?” The words slipped from you in a whisper that turned into a gasp of pain as he slowly pushed into you. Fuck. You had remembered very wrongly of how thick he was. It  _ hurt _ .  _ Why did everything with this being  _ **_fucken hurt?_ ** Brutus laughed then and shockingly it sounded … real. Like he was actually humoured by your words. 

“That’s a good mouse.” His hips dipped again, digging his way into your core and you gasped. He pulled your injured leg around his hip and nibbled along the ankle. Then he bit down but this time, he didn’t break the skin. Instead he seemed to be sucking, cutting with his mouth to bruise and harass your skin. “I will cover all the other markings.” He said. His eyes were on your face, watching. You wanted to slap him for how slow he was going. It kept stretching you, pushing, pushing inward. “Fu-uck” you cursed at him. 

“You. Are mine.” The finality of his voice was like the nail in the coffin of your soul. He bottomed into you, and you cried out in pain as the corrupt hand cupped the unclawd side of your buttocks.  _ I am not sitting for a whole fucking week _ you thought distantly. “Say it.”

“Say-“ you began to ask. It was the wrong thing to ask. He fucken pulled out of your cunt so fast and drove himself back in with a ferocity that had you gritting your teeth. Your hands found the feathers of his uncorrupted shoulder and dug in hard. 

“Fucken b-bastard.” You huffed. He was going to kill you. One way or another you probably were not gonna last very long beneath Brutus' attention.

“Say it.” He insisted again. You felt his breath on the nape of your neck, hot heavy. He was all around you, covering you. You were drowning in him already and he didn’t even have to do much else.  _ Other then tear my leg off and almost murder me.  _ He practically felt like an earthquake between your legs as he thrust into you again. You groaned, fingers ripping into his feathered skin. 

“Say it.” He demanded. His speed was jackhammering your heart, each stroke stretching and pushing you past your limits. Or what you thought were your limits.

“I-I am yours - I am yours I AM YOURS PLEASE.” He vibrated pleasure, his body laying into yours, the weight of a god along your skin, against your bones. He just kept  _ moving.  _ Your legs were wrapped around him, a favorite position they seemed to have taken.  _ Traitors.  _ You thought bitterly as another thrust of his cock into your body was having you mewling. 

“Again.” He snarled. His mouth was moving to your breast, that serpents tongue twirling around your nipple. He took the whole of it into his mouth- noticing the bruises and dark circles there. The snarl didn’t surprise you anymore- you could care less if he was mad at your body for beating other markings. You just wanted him to keep  _ going.  _ Bruising your body was the only thing Karma and Azael had been able to do. This Angel was cutting you up, tearing your in two and then putting you back together just by his movements. Brutus attacked your breast, taking the one into his mouth and sucking.  _ Hard.  _ You screamed his name now as he kept at it, his hips slapping into your skin. 

“How dare they touch you.” He huffed, mouth moving to the next breast. You screamed his name again as he sucked your skin into his mouth. You felt your hips buck upward, grinding into him as he made you cum again.  _ Fuck this Angel. _ Literally and physically. 

“You.” He thrust forward and you squeaked. 

“Are.” Another thrust and you wanted to die. Or you wanted to feel his own cum inside you, warm and distending your belly. 

**_“Always._ ** ” He brought his mouth to your neck and was back to nuzzling your pulse. 

“Going to be.” Another set of thrusts and you felt the wetness of your thighs, the blood and your own excitement mingling in a strange primal ecstasy. 

“ **_Mine_ ** .” He brought those teeth down and you brought your own teeth down into the side of his neck, the only thing you could reach. But while your teeth didn’t break his skin- it was tougher than leather- his easily cut into you like a knife through butter. You Felt your body give another convulsion.  _ How many times had he made you cum now ? _ You didn’t know. It felt like three. Maybe four? He had lashed you with his tongue.

“Brutus - brutus! Mm please.” He was lapping at your ear and neck, drinking the blood like some mutated Vampire. He was fucking you at a faster pace then before, and your gasps seemed only to spur him on. That edge was back, the wave of your high beginning to crash around you. Your legs clutched his body, not giving two shits as the sharp edges cut into you. The pleasure of the pain was intoxicating. He gripped your throat between his teeth as his thrusts suddenly became slow and hard. And that’s when you felt him, his cock pulsing in you. You felt it full you up, up, so warm and hot. It was pushing your belly out and you couldn’t help but think  _ how the fuck am I holding that shit in? _ He held your neck in his teeth, breath coming in thunder. Your legs slid from his hips and lay in the dirt beneath you. His mouth finally let go of your neck only to lick your earlobe. You shuddered. 

“My plaything. My toy.  _ Mine.”  _ He said, contentedly, as he pulled from you. Again he left you to lay in the mess he had made of you and your body. You were a  _ mess _ . You were covered in dirt and blood, cum and semen leaking from your body. Brutus pulled his pants up and looked down at you. You lay there, unable to even attempt at pulling yourself back together. What was there to pull together? The Angel hummed, coming over to you. He looked you over. Admiring his handiwork.  _ Ass. Hole.  _

“Very nice. I do think I outdid myself with this.” He tapped your leg and you felt the dull ache Echo there. Then Brutus' arm hooked beneath you, lifting your boneless body. 

“No more.. please.” You begged. If he went a round two with you now you would be ruined. His grunt was all you got. He held you into his chest, a wing coming over you, shielding you. 

“I don’t want to advertise what I do with you to the patrons.” He said. He began to walk, and you just clung to what you could. “I don’t want them thinking they can have you.” As you began to move up the way, away from the room and the mess you had left you felt exhaustion run over you like a truck. He carried you, up and away. You were half asleep by the time he had opened the door to your room and threw the cover off the bed. 

“I think a new collar is in order.” He said. He set you down on the bed, fingers adjusting your head. It wasn’t with the care of someone who loved a person. But more like a person who didn’t want their most prized vase to get broken in transit. He took a finger and held it against your throat, measuring. “I think red would be much better. It would match my own coloration.” He snorted at his own joke but you didn’t hear much of it. As the bed dipped, you just lay there, bleeding and tired.

You had survived.  _ For now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLL HERE IT IS YOU WELCOME LADIES GENTS AND SINNERS


	6. Pain and Comfort

Pain was the first thing that blossomed in your consciousness as you slowly came up from the dredges of sleep. You ached all over, body practically feeling like one long heavy bruise. The second thing you became aware of is that you were not alone. The weight in the bed had you pressing toward the middle and into something. Something heavy and warm. And something that was awake. The overpowering smell of grass was actually… quite nice. Compared to the rest of your senses, your nose seemed to be on hyperdrive. Your skin was fucked over- every shift of the blanket over you, every movement of the mattress was like a slap over everything. Your eyes were also a no go. They refused to open even as you became more awake. The warm thing beside you was tickling your nose just a bit- it was brushing your nose. It was soft… fluffy and smooth at the same time. And then … you felt a hand gripping your hip, digging into the skin there. You wheezed out in pain, your voice also bruised by over use. You were foggy, shaky in what was going on around you. You pulled away from the hand and it let you go. You curled your nose into the soft grass smelling thing, appreciating how comfortable it was on your brow. 

“Are you burrowing?” The voice shocked you a bit as you finally recognized it. Brutus. You were in bed. With the corrupted Angel. The left -or right depending- hand of Lucifer. You reddened as you remembered everything before you had fallen to blissful unconsciousness. You began to push away. Brutus sharp spiked hand pressed along your bare back, the abrasive skin rubbing like sand paper over the tender flesh. 

“No- don’t pull away. Don’t move.” He grumbled. His mouth was over your lips. The flesh was swollen there as well, painfully so. He drank and pushed his way past your teeth and down into your mouth. You groaned, from pain and from pleasure. It felt… almost comforting to at least not be woken up to pain and anger that you had accepted as your lot. He was drowning you again, teeth worrying your lower lip as he tasted and twined his way through your mouth. That damn tongue was all wrapped about yours, stroking like some unholy snake. He was squeezing too- stroking in no way a human or normal tongue could. When he finally pulled back you were breathing hard again and you opened your eyes. 

He was the first thing you saw, lower wings pulled away to give his mouth access to yours with ease. There was a string of saliva still connecting your mouth to Brutus. He licked it up, the smile glowing in his dark face. 

“Hello my Pet.” He sounded pleased. He loosened his abrasive hold on your back and rotated your hip to press to his hip. He wasn’t hard, thank god. The pain of his cock destroying your insides hadn’t faded. Instead you felt it flare in you at the memory. “Good to see your alive.”

“A-alive?” Your throat rasped that word out. The Angel brought his talons across your skin, petting and circling the bruises flaring there. You followed his hand. Your body was … horrific. You were painted in purples and blacks, reds and pinks. Blood was also along your skin, a dry crusting of flaky red rivlets along your patched and broken body. Brutus claw dipped along those blood lines and pulled the blood up from the edge of one. He brought that talon up and popped into his mouth. He grinned, that devils grin of his and chuckled darkly. 

“You look… perfect.” He was all .. softer bits and edges this morning. His mood wasn’t exactly happy or soft though but … the deadly edge from last night had lessened to a degree. He was still that caged lion, that pacing creature as he rubbed and kneaded your swollen skin beneath his fingers. You hissed and gasped. But the pacing of his eyes, the absolute wild light had been banked. The flames were there and they would burn you but he was quenched.  _ Probably from the destruction of my skin and body…  _ you looked down to your thigh. And we’re mildly surprised. The skin- which you had been expecting to be still a red and nasty mess- was … not so bad. It looked a bit.. better actually. Like you had received the bite a week ago and not last night as you screamed and begged him to not rip into your flesh. He followed you eye down. 

“You seem to be taking some change from hell.” Brutus brought his mouth down to your thigh, those double jawed teeth cutting into your flesh again in a delicate brush. He seemed to be measuring your bite more or less, measuring his jaw against that of Azael. Azael may have been taller- hell bigger even, but the force behind those jaws… they couldn’t compare. The bite itself was overshadowed by the massive bruising and scaring Brutus teeth had left on your body enveloped those bites of the incubus. The angel lifted an eye and stared back. He seemed to be… almost dangerously playing with you… 

“Change?” Well that settled it. Your throat was going to need serious love- some of Evangalines Tea would probably be best. But currently your thigh was between the jaws of some giant ethereal being. He was taking in your body, a feral kind of satisfaction shining from his face. That corrupted hand was snagging in your hair and tugging your throat to the side. Brutus inspected that mark, and the painful lettering he had carved into your skin. 

“Seems you are Healing at an unusual rate. Perfect for me.” You hissed as you felt the talon dig into your neck again, cutting open that cursive script of worn flesh and blood. It was fire- and you flinched only to have Brutus snarl in your face. His teeth came down right around your lip, the tusk hooking it and giving it a painful cut. 

“It hurts-“ you began but that rumble as he held your lip drowned it out. He kept it up, eyes cold and narrowed. You slowly forced yourself to relax. He let go of that lip. 

“Don’t get between me and my property again.” He grunted. That one tusk was tipped in your blood, ivory edged in red. He didn’t notice, but went back to his attentions on your neck. You tried to be quiet but couldn't help the hiss that escaped your teeth. 

“Almost done, Mousey. Almost done.” He simply hummed, that damned talon of his cutting insistently. You wanted to scream. The flesh from the night before had had enough time to be upset by the abuse and swell. Now that swelling was your enemy as he recharted his penmanship into your skin. He cut and carved you like a leg of lamb, not a talon wavering. He brought his tongue across the skin, lapping the blood like a cat with milk. A kiss of the most perverse kind. Did he mean it as comfort ? 

“Ah… you do taste better like this.” He now noticed the blood on his tusks and licked it clean. You just were happy you could still feel some pain. Brutus then did something rather… odd. He looked at you, lying there. Completely naked before him and covered in his damaging touch. There was… a sharp contrast- almost as if this angel before you was seeing you for the first time. He was staring. And the staring was stretching into minutes. That unblinking red gaze was making you feel like a rat beneath a cats claws. 

“Um… Brutus? S-sir?” You didn’t know why you added the distinction at the end. There was a part of you that still remembered him as your boss. And also the fear bred respect of this creature being the second strongest thing in Hell besides Lucifer. He didn’t seem notice you call to him. Those hands reached down and you closed an eye, expecting him to pick you up and start his biting again. Or to drive himself back into you for daring to speak out. But … You only felt the press of feather on your cheek. You opened your eyes. Brutus had picked you up, the cradle of his arm hooking beneath your buttock and supporting you. But the Angel was completely curled over you, around you and pressing you into his chest. Your heart was jackhammering as teeth took to chewing at your ear and hair. A rabbit beneath a wolf jaws.was this how it felt when lions licked antelope before they mauled them? You dared a breath as he pressed you tightly to him. It was a strange embrace. Unlike VaRos awkward hugs and pats, or even Sals sweet surprise half hugs(which always seemed to occur when he was upside down and when you were half asleep) this one was filled with none of the warmth you were accustomed to. It seemed … as if Brutus was trying to sink himself into you… into your skin, into your bones. He was all around you and you felt like a stuffed bear in a toddler's hands. This didn’t seem like it was a hug of comfort. This was a hug  **_for_ ** comfort. Before you could question it more, he had dropped you back to the bed and was standing.  _ Fuck even falling onto pillows hurts.  _

“You’ll rest for today.” Brutus said. You were still wondering what that all was about. You tried to sit up but Brutus was there again, angrily shoving you back down. “You. Will.  **_Rest_ ** .” He wasnt gentle now. You grunted as that hand pinned you to the bed. 

“Can I rest in … my own room?” 

“Your room?” He hadn’t pulled his wings back over his face and you could see those eyes. You hadn’t realized how ruby like in color they were. Brutus looked just as confused at this question as if you had asked why an Angel even had wings. Wait - why did they have wings on his face? Was it for an asthetic or- the thought was lost as he said the next words. “This is your room.”

“But- it’s too b-“ you tried to protest. But he simply snorted, rolling back his shoulder in a stretch and releasing you. 

“This is my room.” He stated. The angel pulled a pair of black trousers from the dresser, pulling them on over his hips. He noticed you watching and cocked his head. His hand sat on the very edge of his hip, right above that damned v shape that swept down. He pulled the edge of it slowly down….The feral grin was back on his face. “Did you want somethin?”

“No-no I’m good.” You shuddered at the thought- but you didn’t know if your shudder was completely from fear or from pleasure. Brutus grinned again, tugging the pants up and walked to the door. 

“You are mine. All my possessions stay in my room.” He said it so simply.  _ Yeah sure- I’m a fucking doll now. I don’t have a job. That’s how this works.  _ You would have to be smart if you were gonna keep that position of librarians assistant. “I think I’ll get you a nice bed for the foot of my own. Like those pet ones. You can sleep there when I am not using your body.” 

  1. _EXCUSE ME._ You felt indignant at that thought. He was almost at the door when you gained enough courage to call to him, “Brutus-“



“Hmm?” He had pulled his wings back around his face, hands on the doorknob. But he didn’t snap at you- a start to some kinda … respectful … communication. He WASNT growling at you or at least. Or trying to bite your neck off. Or carving his name into your skin. Fuck this was probably the nicest he had been to you. 

“I-I don’t want to be just a …” could you even say the word? You had to. Even if it burned like bile coming up your throat. “...pet. I would like to continue with my position in the library.” You twisted your hands in the comforter, fidgeting. The angel didn’t move for a moment, that face veiled behind shadow and wings. You made to get up but the soft rumble from his throat had you laying back down.  _ Alright alright fine. Asshole.  _

“I didn’t say you would stop being the librarians assistant.” His voice was the monotone rumble of indifference you were used to. He was composing himself it seemed, the Brutus you were used to. Not the one that wanted to possess you, press into you, carve you up - _ BRAIN. STOP.  _ You breathed in, focusing. 

“So - do you mean I’m - im still -“ 

“You still work for me yes.” He huffed. “But at the end of the day- this is where you return to. This is where I expect you to be.” He opened the door, calling beyond his shoulder. “Stay in bed. If I find you got up I will be cross.” And with that the door closed and you were left lying there, furious and confused. 

You hadn't known you had fallen asleep till the sound of pen scrawling against paper woke you with a start. You blinked confused. The light streaming into the window was a more diminished red, clouding in the gloom of the room. You rolled over and hissed, regretting the very touch of the pillows and blankets beneath your body. Every bit of you hurt. It felt like a truck had taken you out and then run you over. It hurt. Everywhere hurt. Your legs, your skin, your thighs your neck-  _ your god damn neck _ . Everything was sore, swollen and bloody. Wait- as you looked you noticed that your skin… wasn’t bloody anymore. In fact all the blood and smears - even the cuts along your skin were covered in a type of gauze and wrap. Every bit of you looked like a mummy. But there was the fresh smell of some ointment and the gentle press of a hot pack to your back.

You were still naked, nude and exposed but … someone had taken the time to clean you up and patch you up as best as could he done.  _ But who would Brutus trust to do that?  _ This handnt been Brutus. He would have woken you- just to see you squirm beneath his attentions. You bet  _ HE  _ would have taken his time on your body again, poking and prodding into your bruises and tears, reopening things, a game of tic tac toe but your body was the canvas. This person had been careful, delicate even in their administrations. Who? The scribbling from the corner had you turn your head. There, leaning up against one of the desks was a very familiar blue demonic spider. Sal was leaning against the desk, a stack of papers to one side of him. His spectacles were shining as he tilted his head to the paper. You noticed that Sals hands were covered in several small splotches of ink and … red. Just a small bit of it. But still. Blood. 

You watched the drider for awhile, soothed by his constant writing. He was busy, scrawling away on the desk, paperwork pile slowly diminishing. They… those were  _ your  _ papers… Sal was doing your work for the library. You sat up, but all too fast. It felt like your spine was a shattered bit of glass shoved right back into your skin. The gasp you released, drew the driders attention. 

“Oh ! You are awake!” Sal said. He rose from his work and came over as you began to topple a bit. “WOWO- stead hey.” He caught you before you could fall back. 

“Shit… I feel dizzy. Oh gods are you … did you … you patched me up.” The embarrassment that welled over you made you want to succumb to the wounds. Or fall into the floor. Or die again. Maybe dying a third time would be better then this. Sal put a hand on the top of your head, ruffling the hair that was sticking up in odd angles.  _ Sex hair…  _ no no. Stop thinking that. Sal coughed, his head turned to the side and away. 

“Well - Brutus asked me to help. He didn’t want you getting sick and since you started shivering I decided it would be best to help.”

“I was - I was shivering?” Well - it made sense. You were naked, bled out, practically bloody and beaten to tenderized steak. The brute had just left you their, laying on the bed and exposed. And you hadn’t eaten much either. Only a few bites before the … well the fright of your life, was not enough to keep you alive.  _ So much has happened in just the last day…  _

You felt the drape of a cloth and looked up. Sal had taken off his overcoat and was placing it over your shoulders. He still wasn’t looking at you. 

“Um- um well anyway you seem much better. Had to pour some tea into you and then wrap you as best as I could. I … I’m sorry to say but there were no spare sheets besides the one I gave-“ he was so nervous. Why? Was it because you were naked?  _ But he patched me up?  _ How could he be so modest after that ? 

“You saw everything he did then? Everything done to me …”the misery in your voice couldn’t be masked. Your coworker and friend saw you - twice- in the arms and aftermath of another man. How- how could that be normal? It was awful. Not ok. This was not how you pictured your job to be. You felt the tears begining to slip from your eyes and it was stupid to cry now but - but-

“I’m sorry Sal. I must be such a stupid mess. He knew - he knew and I couldn’t stop him he just - he forced me to strip and then-“ your breathing was coming fast. In cold and out hot as a furnace fire.  _ Hot as Brutus breath on your neck as he took your skin between his teeth-  _

“HEY!” You didn’t know how long Sal must have been shouting. But his hands were on your face, soft as down, and he was looking at you with. All six of his eyes were staring into your face, the spectacles flashing menacingly. “Listen to me. Breath. Match me ok?” 

He took your hand and laid it flat against his own chest.  _ Soft … _ then his other hand was over your eyes, dark and smelling of … lavender. “Now- feel me breath in and follow me.” He said and you focused on his chest rising beneath your hand. And on the exhale. His one hand stayed on your face, covering your eyes. Forcing you to focus. He expanded his chest again and you felt the soft fur beneath move and rise. It was… so fucken soft. How? The sensation of it alone, deprived of your sight as it were, was enough to bring you a new sensation- one very much welcome over the growing hopelessness and panic. Sal kept breathing and you felt your skin slowly stop shivering. It felt so nice - not to have your skin torn apart by a psychopathic fallen Angel. Sal was soft, warm and comfortable. You leaned into him, body suddenly tired again. 

“Sal what do I do…? How can I continue on like this?” You asked him. The drider just enfolded you on his arms as he sat himself beside you. He was still covering your eyes but you felt one hand grip gently in your hair. 

“Shhh. You are safe here. You’re safe with me. VaRo is talking to Brutus. She heard you two … last night and … well.” 

“OH GODS VARO HEARD US?” Death. Death would be so much better then this embarrassment. You were heard being made the practical fuck toy of your bosses Boss and now your boss was talking to them about what happened.  _ Weird kind of HR system they got here.  _ You thought again angrily, oh how fucking unfair this all was. 

“Shhh it wasn’t bad. She only heard ...well. The screaming at the end.” Wait…

“Did - did you-“

“I heard the … the snarls and I came down to see who was in the cellar..” he was purple about his cheeks, a matching shade to the hot flush you felt in your own. 

“You- you saw-“

“No! No not all of it. I saw… parts.” 

“What parts?!?” Your voice was raised to an almost screech. 

“Do-do you really want to know?” His hand was rubbing the back of his head while the other was stil playinh in your hair. It was almost like a soothing gesture for him. More then it was to sooth you. You weren’t going to admit that he felt nice tuning his fingers through your poor abused scalp. He was tender in ways you were not expecting. Even his voice, flustered as it was, was something soft to lean into. 

“No… I don’t want to know what you saw. I just want to forget it.” He curled your head to him and pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. Just that action- that one action- was enough to have you sobbing into his shoulder. He let you cry into him. Holding the back of your head and stroking your shoulder as he hummed. Your tears stained his fur, your hiccups of sorrow drowned with his rumbling. But he kept holding you as the tides welled and the ocean of sorrow tried to sweep you out. And you clung to him. 

It must have been hours later but soon your tears dried up and your hiccups were soon nonexistent. You pulled up just a bit and the drider let you go. 

“Do you feel better?”

“Can I feel better- even though I know I’m nothing more then a pet?”

“You aren’t a pet.” He said. He had stood up again, towering over you. He was making his way to the dresser drawers, rummaging thought the neatly folded clothes. He came up with two of your favorite clothes- a pair of faded pj bottoms with little ghosts on the edges and a shirt that had a few moth holes in them. How did he? 

“You are no ones pet. Listen. I’m going to figure out a way to break you out of that contract.” His words had you freezing, hands bunching in the white shirt. 

“Wha- what ?” He had lost his mind. He had to have. “There aren’t ways to break… contracts though.” Were there? Was there a way to break freee from this indentured servitude? From this sudden ownership? The thought of Brutus owning you hadn’t sat well on your shoulders. And after last night … was it possible? Sal was passing, all his legs at work as he paced both the floor and then the ceiling and back again. It was a miracle how he was able to keep anything on his nose. 

“I’ve been studying some old documents- things VaRo had in the vaults that she’s been sitting on for years.” He had his arms crossed behind his back, the bow tie a bit askew. “And the contracts that are binding always have loopholes. At least the older ones due.”

“But then that means that this contract is the newer sort.” I was struggling with the damn shirt. It hurt to put it over my body and I decided to throw it to the side. The pants were the next thing to try. 

“Not necessarily.” Sal said, tapping his finger against his forehead. “Brutus is an old denizen of hell. He isn’t going to give up anything he’s collected so easily. And he’s been using the same document it seems to get a new assistant for about a hundred thousand years, give or take. This is the first one, at least from the records VaRo kept, that you are considered a ‘possession’.” The finger quotes were added to emphasis the direction of my position. I shivered. I was a possession. What would happen once I was deemed… worn out? I shuddered as I remembered VaRos words to me. 

“Just hold out a little longer. Do you think you can do that ?

“I… I can try.”

“Good good. I’ll get you out of this. Trust me alright ?”

“I trust you”. 

It was a few hours later that Brutus returned. Sal had left, having seen and helped you back into clothes as best as they could. The pants had been easy but - the shirt had been a painful process. Sal had remarked at how lucky you were that you had some healing factor kicking in. All you felt was pain.  _ My luck would have been to have let those damn imps piss all over the fucken books and shelves. Luck would have been to let me die in peace on the very first day of manifesting into hell. Luck would have been not getting hit by that drunk driver late one night snd fucken being too drunk myself to get my ass to a doctor. _ So many factors other then luck had played a part. Sal had left with a solem promise that he would be back with a plan. 

You wished he had left some food for you at least. You were starving. You tested each of your fingers, flexing your toes and hands. Everything fucking hurt. It felt like you had fallen down into hell all over again. Your stomach rumbled for the third time and you tried to sit up. And the door opened. You froze as Brutus strolled into the room. The door was closed quickly behind him, not a sound coming from the brute. That head was turned to you and you froze, a rabbit beneath the eyes of a hawk. He didn’t say hello, didn’t say anything at all. Brutus came over to you and sat in the bed, his weight tipping you toward his body. No way were you falling into him. You kept your eyes fixed on his face, pulling the blanket tighter around you. The corrupted angel didn’t wait- he simply pulled you to his side without asking. 

“-h-Hey-“ you began, beginning to push against his hip. That arm was iron that locked you into place, the fingers digging into the blanket. His hand was curling over your chin, cupping the flesh there, very softly. The wings along his face pulled back and you stared up into his face once more, concern writhing in your gut. Brutus looked down at you, an eyebrow raised. The corrupted Angel moved your chin up and down, side to side, investigating. Whatever he saw he didn’t like. It was not a look of anger but of one… regret. Angry regret. There was still anger to it. 

“.... damn it VaRo was right.” He hissed and released your chin. Why was he - then there was a fork, poking at your face, with some kind of yellow and white fluff at the end. The smell hit your nose and you felt your stomach rumble. Eggs - eggs and some kind of sausage. There was a plate in the corrupted angels other hand, while the fork was now pushing at your face. 

“What is this- why are you- ?”

“Feeding you?” He cut off popping the egg into your mouth faster than you thought. The metal hit your teeth with a painful clunk but the egg was in your mouth. And you were chewing. And you were so hungry. You practically melted into the taste of it. 

“I have been careless in my … handling” he had another batch of eggs up and pressing to your mouth. When you tried to grab the fork from him he pulled it away and high out of reach. 

“You mean the carving me up or the brutally biting me?” You slapped a hand to your mouth.  _ Idiot. Stupid fucking idiot.  _ He would pull your neck out now- take that jugular of yours and use it as floss. He snarled, but his response wasn’t to lunge forward and finish off what he had started. Instead he set the plate down and switched hands, the uncorrupted hand pulling your fingers away angrily. 

“Dont cover your fucking mouth when I’m trying to feed you” he spat.  _ Wait. He was… he was feeding you? _ But why!?

“I’m sor-“ the fork practically thrust into your open mouth and you had to fight not to choke. 

“You deserved the punishment i dolled out to you.” He insisted. The strangest thing today was seeing an Angel cutting up food and shoving it down your throat. That and seeing a drider promise himself to freeing you from this angel.  _ I thought the afterlife would be restful. Not - not fucking this.  _ You chewed the next bit of food and swallowed. He was back at your face so fast. You ducked your head and the Angel snarled again, his teeth bared. You were getting used to it though - what was the worst he could do now? You still finched, the sound hurting your ears. But you didn’t cower. Brutus glared at you and you glared back. His lip was curled in a form of disgust as he once more brought the fork up to your mouth. 

“I can feed myself.” Turning your head away from the fork was a mistake. The clatter of the plate as it was set aside was your only warning before Brutus hands were on your chin, pulling your face towards his. 

“Stubborn little Mouse.” Then Brutus lips were on yours, fingers pulling your chin to his mouth. His teeth had your lips between his, that serpents tongue already coiling over your teeth. You tried to resist, tried to pull back but the vice grip of his fingers on your chin was an impenetrable prison. You tired to breath, but he was sucking the air from your lungs. Brutus eyes just stared into yours, and you felt yourself drowning in him and that darkness. 

“Mmm!” You mumbled into his mouth now as you opened up. His constant tongue brushing over your teeth, plus the delicate way he was sucking at your lips- it was too much. You needed to breath. He pulled back as soon as your mouth was open, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. You took one lungful of air- and then you were assaulted by the fucken fork with the eggs again. When you tried to cough them out- just in spite, those fingers that still held your chin, closed your mouth. 

“ **Chew it** .” Brutus hissed. You chewed, not to please him but to ease the need to cough. “ **Swallow.”** You obliged each of his commands. How could you not? He literally was forcing his body into yours, pushing every advantage he had against you. He was bigger, harsher and built like a fucking god. He was acting like one too as he nodded and went for another fork, this time spearing a sausage on the end. Brutus cooking was good - but how could you enjoy it when this asshole kept forcing it on you? One of his fingers tapped your chin again, curling there. 

“Are you going to be difficult again?” Brutus stroked your chin, cocking his head to the side. You wanted to bite that finger. You opened your jaws, half tempted to do that. And he slide that fucken fork init your mouth-popping your chin to prevent you from losing it. He closed it for you and you felt like a item. A toy. A  _ thing.  _ Tears were threatening your eyes again. 

“Chew.” He muttered. You did, hot tears falling now. Brutus saw this and paused, a finger brushing the water from your face. He grumbled. “What’s this? You aren’t in pain…” He suddenly grew tense then. The sharp incline of his shoulders sloped toward you, a mountain of muscles. “ **_Are you?_ ** ” Brutus was over you, pulling your arms up and spreading your fingers counting the digits. You tugged your hand from him, and he allowed it. 

“Yes I am in pain. And I am afraid.” 

A pause. He was looming still. The air felt electrified. You wanted to curl into a ball and die beneath that gaze. The stretch of was long and uninterrupted, hands curling angrily in the blankets in your body while you stared down. 

“You should be afraid of me.” The bed creaked and those hands were on your shoulders. You looked up into his face, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. You had to say something. Had to open your big mouth and now … well what was worse then death? Brutus squeezed your shoulders and those bite wounds flared.  _ A hell of a lot of things. _ “I am … not a being to be messed with. You are  **_my_ ** property. I don’t share what I have.” His hands loosened. The corrupted arm pulled back, snagging the blanket and ripping it just a bit. 

“I don’t share. But…” suddenly you were pulled to his chest, rolled onto him as he fell back in the bed. You remain unmoving, partially from pain and partially from the strange course and confusion of what was going on. He was becoming that other Brutus- the possessive one… mixed with this softer Brutus … His voice was in your ear, a rumble of rocks in a river deep, deep, deep beneath water. 

“I do take care of things I keep. You had the punishment coming but my actions were … more abrasive than they should have been.” Brutus rumbling beneath you was an odd sort of music- you shouldn’t feel so relaxed by it. But it was… soft. Gentle. A lull that your body was already seeing as soothing.  _ What was wrong with you?  _ This being had destroyed you, ripped you,  _ fucked _ you so harshly. Why were you aquaiting that calm feeling to this brute ?! This  _ asshole _ . 

“So is this an apology for.. for ..”

“Biting you? Fucking you?” Well he came out so blunt there. His teeth were along your hair, nibbling and nipping at the skin. “No. This is an acknowledgment that I went too roughly for your second time.”

“Too rough-“ you felt a bit of confidence rise as he didn’t seem to be snapping at you. You rode that wave of confidence, as long as it would carry you. “You carved your name into my neck…”

“I did.” He didn’t sound remorseful. Brutus hand moved your hair over from your neck and traced the lettering there. “If you stray too far from me this will be your reminder.” He tapped that taloner claw to your neck, and the pain had you flinch. 

“I’m reasonable to those things I own. And I need to lay down those rules with you now.” You turned to look at him, dread and anticipation growing in your stomach. 

“I’ve been too loose with you. And I’ve been absent.” His finger was stroking down your body, pausing once he got to the shirt you were wearing.  _ Please don’t rip it off _ , you thought. This was a shitty shirt but it was comfortable, soft. Instead Brutus didn’t rip the clothes off. But he took the hem of the shirt rolling it up and exposing your chest. He let out a low growl, what you were beginning to understand was Brutus sigh. His hand traced the bruises on your ribcage, comparing his handprints. 

“Both mistakes. VaRo has pointed out ive been overbearing and not explained what my ownership entails to you, mmm. This batch of bruising looks so beautiful.” He traced up to your breast and smiled at the purpling there. You were grumbling beneath him, as he stroked and then grabbed sharply. 

“O-ow- Brutus please don’t-“ The angel tapped his finger to your lips, leaving your breast alone. You sighed in relief as he tugged the shirt back down. And mover his hands to your pants. 

“You work for VaRo, and you assist her in the library.” He said, matter of factly. He was tugging the pants and, to rescue your comfort pants you said “w-wait- please don’t rip these let me just -“ and you arched your hips. Or tried to. But your leg gave out from beneath you. He looked startled as you tried to move and that half snarl was on his face, tusk curling. 

“You want … oh you don’t want me to rip them.” He frowned at this. His uncorrupted hand tucked easily beneath you backside and helped you up. 

“If you insist on me being naked or wanting to undress me at least don’t destroy my clothes in the process.” It was one thing you were absolutely sick of that you could voice easily. You were conceding a point but you dared not push back against Brutus at this moment. You were basically destroyed, he was being … calm, and you would cry if one more pair of clothing was just so casually ripped away. It was hard finding clothes not stretched out or bigger then you. He let you slip them down past your hips and then set you back down on the bed. He went back to inspecting your body, fingers tapping the gauze 

“VaRo is also mine in a sense. So is Sal. And so are you- but all in different functions.” Brutus, satisfied with what he saw, tugged - and at the very angry gasp carefully tugged- the pants off. 

“I could just get you new ones…”

“No. Not the same thing.” You retorted and he chuckled darkly. His hand was on your hip as he brought you into his lap. The damn plate was in his hand again and that fucking fork was hovering. The eyebrow was raised and Brutus looked once at your lips, and then back to your face. A silent threat. You opened your mouth and he relaxed further. He fed you more food, and once you had had several bites he continued. “While I have a working contract with each Sal and VaRo you are an exception.” 

“Why am I an exception?” You chewed the food and swallowed another batch of eggs and sausage. “Why wasn’t I given the same contract Sal has?” Brutus grunted, eyes staying down to your abdomen. 

“The reason being is that- as you work among demons with no demonic power about you, you become a target.” He brought another batch of food and you complied. Why fight it ? It was too hard and you were too sore to try it. That would change in the next few days. You weren’t something to stay tame forever. And you would rebel again. You were mad but - not in fighting shape to buck the harness. Yet. 

Brutus continued. “Those working in the library have their own demonic aura. You have … nothing.” He tapped your abdomen. Finger running down to slip along your folds. He pressed again and you hissed.  _ Fuck it hurt.  _ It felt like sandpaper had rubbed its way through your core and, as Brutus finger dove and traced your insides.  _ Why the fuck was his finger that long? _ Brutus pulled out and watched your face as he popped his finger into his mouth, tasting. “Mmm. Still sweet. May have to take some time down there again tonight….”

“Brutus it hurts.” He nuzzled into your neck, biting and taking your pulse between his teeth.

“I’ll make it feel better. As an….apology.” He sighed casting one long look down at your body and then sighing as he continued, “VaRo mentioned it. How you have no power she could sense. She insisted I take a chance. And I did.” 

“What does that mean?”

“I have a claim to you.” He shifted to where you were nestled completely beneath his chin. Brutus was more hands on then he had ever shown you before. He was constantly moving you about, trying to have up against him, on top of him, beneath him. The cage of his arms cricled around you as he settled you into his lap. Your bare hips rocked into his.  _ His hips diving into yours, rough and hard _ \- ah brain no. Come back not now, away from that place, you thought. If Brutus wanted to fuck you again he would break you. Instead the corrupted Angel simply reached for the plate and fork again. “A contract that any demon can smell on your soul from a mile away. What it means is … I own it. It’s under my protection.”

“That doesn’t answer my question at all…”you protested. Brutus huffed, his hands pushing another forkful of food toward your mouth. 

**“Eat.”** He commanded and he waited till the plate was scraped clean. He looked down at the plate and then moved them off. His ears twitched to the sides, and you couldn’t help thinking he looked like a very tired mother. He was worse then your own mother had been. “VaRo will have my wings if I keep you hungry. She can smell it and it makes her… unpleasant.” Was that… discomfort in Brutus voice?

“No wonder she brings me snacks at work …”it made sense now that you thought. All the times you had been hungry or on the verge of stomach growling, the wendigo had appeared, a batch of crackers in their hands or a slice of some bacon looking bit. In the beginning it had only been bacons bits- the raw kind. But with time came understanding that no, you couldn’t just eat raw flesh. It was quiet as you thought. Too quiet. The hair along your arms rose suddenly and you looked. You didn’t realize Brutus had been watching you- his head tilted down, the chin almost resting on your head. You felt your skin prickle in fear. 

“Why are you watching me like that?”

“I’m allowed to look at you.” He retorted, rolling his neck in a stretch.  _ Ok.  _ At least he wasn’t trying to fuck you. Or hurt you. If just staring was all he wanted to do… then that was fine. His next words sent you spinning however as he blurted “I get to eat your soul.”

“What?”

“That’s what the contract means.” Brutus clarified, as if he had been talking uninterrupted on the subject for hours, when in reality it had been just five minutes. “I give you protection and at the end I can eat your soul. It’s an old contract, one I had Karma run up for me. He said he used it for several more… risky jobs with other demons.” He snorted and then looked down at you again, a hand hovering over your breasts. “Whatever it means it works. Watch -“ He tapped your chest and traced a pattern there. You dared not breath as a light appeared from the edges of his fingers. And you felt - felt the burning.where his claw had traced a red hot fire erupted. It was like someone had dropped a hot coal into your chest and sealed it inside.

“Shit WHAT THE FUCK-“ You broke into a sweat, fingers curling in pain as you tried to move away from it. There was no way to escape though. It was in your skin- you could feel it. You ran into a wall of stone behind you and your hands scrambled to find a way out. As suddenly as the pain had flared up, it was gone. Hands were prying yours off of something your were gripping. Feathers. And that is when you remembered where you were and whos lap you were occupying. Brutus didn’t seem ruffled but you let go fast and sat on your hands, afraid. 

“Wha- what was-“ you tried to speak. But words failed you. 

The angels hands were roaming again.Almost like he didn’t just pull some WEIRD voodoo shit. He was cupping your neck feeling the pulse there. “That was me- pulling on that contract.” His finger tapped along your beating vein and hummed. He was  _ enjoying your fear _ . Fucken sicko. 

“Did you just eat part of my soul?” You are getting madder at the thought. You had already died a shit way. You had already fucken been claimed by an unearthly being. Did he really have to go and play mind games. “I’m dead though- how?”

“I didn’t eat your soul-“ Fis fingers were running down your abdomen, tracing the claw line he had cut into you. His corrupted hand was resting on his hip ann he brought it up to your hair again. This time he caught some and gave a little pull. “I tugged it. I can do that.”

“Wha- why-“ 

“Souls are interesting.” His mouth was sliding over your arms.  _ Why was this making you hot? _ “Even though you are dead and are in hell… there are still powers that all relate to the soul.” He smiled as he took that hand stroking that line of your abdomen and slid into your body again. You hissed. 

“B-Brutus- ah-“

“Shhh…” he silenced. “Let me give you some… relief. For being a good pet” he swirled then, a thumb to your clit and two stroking in and out. The pain was intense. But the pleasure was swelling and as he hit a spot, your back arched into his chest. 

“Ah … I’m - I can’t - if I take you again-“ you tried to explain. You knew you would rip something. You knew it. He was huge. But he only chuckled, the sound of distant thunder. 

“This is a reward. For staying in bed. For listening to me.” He thrust his hand faster into you and fuck it. He felt so good why? Your hand reached up and touched the side of his face. He took that hand and brought it to his mouth, teeth grazing your pulse. 

“Just relax. I’ve got you Mousey. You are mine for a reason” he chuckled as you began to moan, heart beginning to beat faster. “Let me just … explore you.” And he thrust- fingers fucking you. And you spent the night, gasping, coming undone again and again as he handled your body. You were becoming undone. Unwound. 

You were becoming his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Moving and such has taken a lot of time. I’m also trying to do NaNoWirMo and I’m behind but that’s ok. I did it. I brought you some comfort and pain. I’ll soon be including some special character from certain people in the discord. So hehehehe :3. I hope you enjoy! Love you all !

**Author's Note:**

> Well I did it . I’ve finally sinned. Heavily. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! This is a side story- I will keep the reader female for brevity’s sake and descriptions sake. But these will be oneshots- quick hookups or such as the story progresses :) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
